


Help Me, Daddy

by JoReynolds69



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abused Josh, Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Bottom Josh, Cheating, Cocaine, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark fic, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Josh is Sad, Josh-centric, Little Space, M/M, Mark is Abusive, Top Mark, Top Tyler, abusive, cheated, daddy Tyler, daddy!tyler, joshler - Freeform, little josh, little!Josh, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoReynolds69/pseuds/JoReynolds69
Summary: Josh has been in a 4 year abusive relationship with his boyfriend Mark who he loves. He currently found out that he was doing drugs, cocaine to be exact. Josh ends up doing the coke with Mark to make him to happy. It isn't long until Josh is full on addicted and on downward spiral to the path of destruction. Who will be there to help him get back on his feet when Mark throws Josh to the curb?





	1. Beginning of Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone who is reading this. This is my first fanfic that i decided to post up. It's a heavy read and can be pretty triggering so make sure you read the tags before you start reading the story.  
> That being said, I hope who ever reads has a good time reading. Make sure you leave some feedback!  
> Enjoy!  
> -Jo

Josh woke up to a punch to the stomach. The searing pain made him ball up, clutching his stomach. All he heard was “Get up, slut.” He crawled over to the edge of the bed and let his feet hit the floor. Slowly he got off the bed and looked down on his stomach where he saw the soon to be bruise. 

Heavy footsteps were near the door and Josh scrambled to get dressed. Pulling on a black shirt and jeans, he opened the bedroom door where Mark was standing waiting for him. “Hey.” Josh said. Big mistake on his part. Mark slapped him in the face “Did I give you permission to speak?” Josh put his head down and shook his head. Mark put his hand on his chin and lifted up his head roughly. “Look at me when I speak to you.”

Josh looked up with his brown eyes, he looked like a sad puppy with tears making his eyes appear bigger. Mark held his chin tightly “You know I don’t like hurting you, but you have to learn and know your place.” He placed a kiss on Josh’s lips. “If you don’t like it, you can leave. I’ve told you that before,” His grip got tighter and he moved Josh’s head around, giving a look of almost pity “but, you won’t leave because you know that no one will ever love you like I do. You’re just useless. But I love you.” He kisses Josh again and releases his tight grip.

Josh touched where Mark kept his tight grip and let his fingers graze over where there were sure to be bruises. Mark walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. Josh knew what was coming next, he would have to take a shower with Mark. He was rarely ever allowed to skip showers. Some days they were nice, all he had to do was wash himself and get out, but other days he wasn’t as lucky. Like today, he wouldn’t be lucky.

Mark called him into the bathroom just like he expected. He walked in and Mark was already naked. Without even being asked to, Josh started stripping his clothes off his body. Looking down, he saw the mark that was left from the punch. Mark walked over to him and took Josh’s face into his hands, giving him a passionate kiss. “Who’s my good little boy?” He purred into Josh’s ear. Josh didn’t say anything until Mark said “It’s okay baby, you can speak.” With that, he asked again. “I am, daddy.” Josh fell onto his knees.

Mark gripped onto Josh’s red hair, “You’re daddy’s good little boy.” This instantly made Josh go into his little space, Josh knew better than to go into his little space around his boyfriend. He has told Josh that it's weird and gross, he said that a grown man shouldn't act as a child. So Josh hid it. Mark only enjoyed being called daddy.

His boyfriend tapped his face a couple of times which Josh knew to open his mouth. He opened as wide as he could and Mark slipped his cock into his mouth. There was no real rhythm, he just pounded away into Josh’s mouth. Right before he was about to cum he stopped and pulled out of his mouth. “Get into the shower, hurry, slut.”

He got into the shower and it felt lovely on his cold skin. His joy was short lived when Mark entered the shower right behind him. “What a good little slut.” He slapped Josh's ass. “Bend over and hold onto something.” Without even thinking, he did what he was told. His boyfriend slid his cock into his ass without any warning or preparation. It burned more than usual.

Mark pounded his cock into Josh’s ass, keeping a fast, unforgiving paste. Josh let the tears roll down his face, lucky for the shower spraying into his face some. His boyfriend didn't care if Josh was hurting or not, all he cared about was getting off. All he ever cared about was himself.

“S-stop!” Josh let out a nasty sob. Mark gripped onto his hips tighter “What the fuck did you just say to me whore?” The growl in his voice sounded deadly. His paste got faster and rougher. Before he knew it, Josh felt Mark cum inside. He was being pushed into the floor and being kicked at any place Mark could think of. “You don't get to tell me what to do! I make the rules.” He finished up in the bathroom and left Josh a mess on the shower floor.

It took him about 20 minutes to get off the floor and turn the now cold shower off. His movements were slow and his whole body shook. He cursed at himself over and over for being stupid. No one ever told Mark to stop. Mark did whatever he wanted, Josh knew this. Now he was in more pain than before, his punishment, he told himself. 

He left the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around his body and walked to his bedroom. Luckily for him, Mark wasn't in there. Slowly, he unwrapped the towel from his body. What he saw was bruises that covered his ribs and stomach. There was a few on his arms and legs. “Fuck.” Josh whispered to himself, making sure not to be heard. 

It wasn't always like this, Mark at one point cared for Josh and would do anything for his little boy. But then something changed. At one point he was a caring daddy. But the more he took control over Josh the more violent he became. It started off small, yelling at Josh when he did something bad, then it progressed to Josh getting more punishments than he ever did before. He would get punished for being in his little space. Then one day, Mark got pissed at Josh for making a small mess and started punching him and degrading him. And he hasn't changed since. 

He finished dressing and walked down the stairs to their living room. Mark was sitting on the couch leaning forward, crushing something on the table. The closer he got he realized that Mark was crushing up some coke. His boyfriend turned around at the sound of his footsteps. He turned his body so that he was facing Josh fully, his grin was wicked. “You want some coke little boy? You can speak.”

“W-what?” Josh stuttered his words, baffled by what was going on right in front of his own two eyes. This annoyed Mark “Did I fucking stutter?” He lined the coke and snorted “Come on baby, you don't have a choice. We're going to have some fun.” Josh shook his head “You're getting me mad Joshua, and I know you don't like when Daddy gets mad at you. Now come sit on my lap.” He slightly dragged his feet on the ground and sat on his boyfriend's lap.

Mark started to make another line of coke, but this time shorter and not as fat. He handed Josh the straw he was using. "Now gently snort up the powder baby boy, you'll feel real nice soon." And Josh just wanting to make his daddy happy, did exactly that. It felt weird and gross going up. He started coughing and Mark just laughed "Don't worry, it will kick in soon." He kissed Josh roughly, taking him off his lap and pinning him to the couch. "You'll feel real good real soon baby boy."

It took a little while longer than Josh expected but before he knew it, he felt like he could take on the world. He was happy and wanted to go running for some reason. His back was still pinned to the back of the couch and Mark was kissing all over his body. Suddenly he wasn’t so afraid of his boyfriend and was actually happy. The more Mark kissed him the higher he felt himself get. Then Mark stopped and just stared at Josh “You feeling it baby?” He smirked knowing damn well he felt. Josh just nodded his head. “Good baby boy, because I’m going to make this a good time. Get you feeling real high.”

Before Josh knew it, clothes were thrown all over the place and he was laying naked on the couch while Mark fucked him hard and fast. He didn’t feel pain, all he felt was pleasure that was coming from the two other lines he stuffed up his nose. Soft moans were escaping his mouth, even though Mark told him to stop, he couldn’t help it. Everything felt so good, great actually. It was like he was truly happy for the first time in 4 years since he’s been with his boyfriend. He was finally happy.

The next morning Josh thought he woke up before Mark did the only reason he thought that is because he wasn’t woken up by a fist. He was confused about why he was down in the living room but then he remembered. He looked around and Mark was nowhere in sight. This panicked Josh, he got off the couch and stood in his living room naked. “Daddy?” He called out. On the floor, he picked up underwear and a t-shirt. He yelled out one more time and there still wasn’t an answer. He would have tried to call his cell phone but Josh wasn’t allowed one and he wasn't suppose to use the house phone unless it was a true emergency. So he was stuck without knowing where his boyfriend was. 

Josh walked into the kitchen and the clock read that it was 3 in the afternoon. Mark didn’t work on Saturdays, so Josh was truly clueless to where his boyfriend could have gone. So the next best thing he could do was wait for him. He sat on the couch where he didn’t have anything to do besides sit there and wait. He would go play videogames or watch tv but he needed permission to do that and he didn’t feel like being punished. 

Two hours later Mark finally showed up to the house. This made Josh happy and relieved that he was okay and not in some kind of danger. Mark saw Josh on the couch “How long have you been awake?” He sat down next to Josh, putting his feet up on the coffee table “Since 3.”He looked down at his hands and played with them a little “Where did you go?” Josh looked up and as he did he was slapped in the face. “Look at me when you talk to me.” He saw the anger in Mark’s eyes. “And don’t ask questions. You know better.” 

He got off the couch and stood in front of the table and Josh. His smirk was present on his face “But… Since you’re so curious i guess i can tell you.” He pulled out a baggie from his front coat pocket. Josh smiled at what he saw. Coke. “Now now little boy, don’t get too excited, we wait until after dinner.” Mark walked back over to Josh and gave him a kiss. “Go get washed up and come down here so we can get ready to eat.” More happy than ever, Josh quickly went to go prepare himself. He knew that it was going to be a good night.

After washing himself and dinner, Josh and his boyfriend were back in the living room. Mark had gotten everything ready for them. He could visibly see how happy Josh was getting by looking at the coke and just laughed to himself. Josh was patiently waiting for Mark to say that he could snort it. A few minutes later Mark gave the okay and Josh went to town. 

He didn’t know how much coke he snorted that night, all he knows is that it felt good. Even after Mark pounded away at his face with his fist, he still felt like he could take on the world. Even after Mark forced himself into Josh after he said no, he still felt like he was happy. It didn’t matter what Mark did to him at this point, as long as he had the coke, he could deal with it. He felt happy and high and nothing mattered. He felt no pain, all he felt was happiness and the feeling like he could do anything he wanted to.

Josh finally felt the love he’s been craving for years.


	2. Party Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the first one.  
> The same as before, there is and can be triggering parts, so just read the tags before you start reading.  
> I hope you all enjoy reading.  
> -Jo

1 year later.

Josh hasn't slept. He's been up for 3 days now and he feels like he's going crazy. His mind is going 100 miles per minute and he can't calm down. The anxiety he currently feels is 10 times worst than he has ever felt. His hands are shaking and his breathing is unsteady. Lifting up his hand to wipe his nose, he realizes it's bleeding. And he doesn't know the cause of it, he couldn't remember much of anything, especially only running on coffee and coke. Could have it been from Mark punching him? Or could it be from all the coke? He hits his hands against his head, cursing at himself for forgetting.

He gets up realizing that he was naked. "When did that happen?" he asks himself before walking downstairs where he knew Mark would be. He always spent his time downstairs. His boyfriend barely came up stairs unless it was to get dressed, shower or wake up Josh. They barely had sex in their room. Mark usually took advantage of Josh in the living room, since that's where they spent their free time stuffing shit up their noses. 

Carefully he went down the stairs to see Mark sitting on the couch watching something on the tv. Josh trying to be cute, decided to sit on Mark's lap. Instead of it being welcomed, he got pushed off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing whore?" He yelled at Josh "Go take a shower and put some fucking clothes on. Brendon and Ashley are coming over." Josh didn't say anything. He just got up and did what he was told.

Josh went up the stairs and to the shower. He was glad that Mark let him come up here by himself. His boyfriend didn't change a bit. The only thing that changed about him was how many beatings Josh received. The answer is a lot more, and they became a lot more violent. Just 4 months ago Mark broke one of Josh's fingers and threatened to break more. But it doesn't matter to him, because Josh knows he does it out of love. Every bad thing Mark does is out of love and he shouldn't complain. That's what Mark told him.

By the time Josh gets in the shower he has calmed down. His anxiety wasn't coursing through his veins like it had been earlier. He was glad for that. Maybe tonight he could actually get some sleep if he doesn't do a lot of blow. His mind seemed hazy from the lack of sleep he's gotten lately. He knew the reason, but he couldn't stop. He craved the feeling of being on top of the world, even though that feeling is becoming less and less. When he first started he only needed a little to make him happy. Now he can blow through two baggies himself.

He gets dressed quickly, putting on a simple t-shirt and a pair of his ripped jeans. They seemed too big and loose on him, he now has to use a belt to keep the pants from falling to his ankles. All the drugs made him lose a ton of a weight. He was skin and bones. If he had to guess he was probably around 100-110 pounds. Extremely underweight. But as long as Mark was happy with his body, he was happy, even if it was mostly covered in bruises. "Just a few love marks," Josh told himself "because he loves me."

Josh walks down the stairs and he hears Ashley and Brendon talking to Mark. He almost tiptoed to the living room. Brendon was the first one to notice him "Joshua Dun, speaking of the devil." He went to go pat Josh on the shoulder, but he flinched away. Brendon decided to say nothing, but Ashley had her eyebrow raised, but she too decided to just turn the other cheek and continue listening to what Mark was telling them.

Ashley and Brendon has known Josh and Mark since high school. They were all really close friends. Then Josh started dating Mark their Junior year and for some reason Mark kept them at a distance. They would come over every now and then, but Mark wouldn't let them go near him. Probably afraid they might see the bruises and think that Josh was getting abused. But Josh doesn't see it as abuse, he sees it at love, but not everyone would understand, he reminds himself. So it was a real shock that Mark let Brendon touch Josh. He was probably going to pay for it later when they leave.

Mark tapped his lap and looked at Josh "Come sit on my lap?" His voice sounded innocent, like he hadn't just pushed Josh away 20 minutes ago. But he sat on his boyfriend's lap anyways, just happy to have contact with. his boyfriend. "Don't let him ever touch you again? Got it?" Mark whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear. He nodded and smiled at Mark. Out loud, Mark told Josh to lay his head on his chest and continued to talk to Brendon and Ashley about going out to a club.

Every now and then Josh would catch Ashley making small little glances at him. Giving him small and almost pitiful smiles. This made Josh angry. He didn't like when people looked at him with pity. People always looked at him like he was some broken toy that needed to be repaired. Even his own parents give him that look when they ask why Josh barely comes over anymore and if he is happy with Mark. He wants to scream and shout that he's not broken. That he's okay and to stop giving them those stupid looks.

"Josh." Mark's voice took him out of his train of thought "You were asked a question." His boyfriend was looking down at him, clearly annoyed. "W... what was the question? I'm sorry I must've zoned out." His boyfriend shook his head and Ashley cleared her throat "We were asking if you wanted to go clubbing with us tonight.. But you seem like you haven't slept in like a week. Are you okay?" Her eyes flickered from him to Mark back to him. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I would love to go clubbing." Brendon smiled and clapped his hands together "That settles it! We're going to party!" Josh's plan was to go to sleep tonight but a little partying never hurt.

Mark took Josh off his lap and got up off the couch. "I'm going to get dressed." he announced to the little group. He looked right at Josh, an unreadable emotion was present on his face "Josh, come help me pick something out." Josh nodded his head and followed his boyfriend up the stairs to their bedroom. He knew that hell was going to break loose when they got alone and he couldn't prepare himself for that.

"What the fuck was that?" Mark's voice was barely above a whisper. "What was wh-" Josh didn't finish his sentence because Mark slapped him in the face. "I didn't give you permission to speak you nasty slut." He put a hand up to his burning face and looked at Mark walking around, looking for clothes to wear. "First, you let Brendon touch you. And you flinched back, now they probably assume I abuse you. Do I Josh?" Josh shook his head. "Then I fucking see you staring at Ashley." The more Mark talks the angrier he gets "Do you want to fuck her?" Again, he shook his head. "I can't hear you slut, do you want to fuck her? I bet you do, you're nothing but a whore." This made Josh tear up "No daddy, I only want you. Only a slut for you." He was on his knees in front of Mark. This made his boyfriend smile. "Good." He kicked Josh in the stomach. "Never let anyone ever touch you again."

Mark went downstairs before Josh did. He slowly picked himself up, gasping for air. "Should have known better," he mumbled to himself "stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tears were filling up his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. Turning on the light, he got a good look at himself in the mirror. No wonder why Ashley asked him if he felt okay. He looked like shit, the bags under his eyes were dark. He hasn't shaven in a little while so the scruff on his face was messy. The red mark from being slap didn't make him look better. He placed cold water on the mark and in a matter of a minute it wasn't there. "Good." he told himself and went downstairs.

He got down the stairs and Brendon, Ashley and Mark were laughing, already sharing a drink before they left. Josh put on his shoes and walked over to them, smiling. Mark put his arm around Josh and pulled him close into him. He raised his glass to Josh's lips and Josh drank what was in the cup. His boyfriend pulled away the cup and whatever was in there burned his throat. He started coughing some. Mark laughed "What? Can't handle drinking vodka?" Mark takes another sip. "Just didn't expect it to burn so much." Everyone started laughing "Okay," Brendon said "Let's leave!"

They walk out to Brendon's car. Brendon gets in the driver's seat, Ashley gets in the passenger seat and Josh and Mark get into the back seat, sitting hip to hip. Mark again puts his arm around Josh. He puts his head on his boyfriend and Mark plays with his hair. "You really need to dye your hair." He hummed in agreement. His hair was fading to an orange and was in desperate need of a new dye job. Mark started whispering in his ear "You know the rules, you are allowed to talk, as long as you aren't talking to other people and not talking back." Josh nodded his head "I know." He whispered, smiling at his boyfriend. Mark grabbed his chin gently and kissed Josh.

"Can you two lot birds keep off each other for a few minutes." Ashley laughed out while lighting a cigarette. Mark's gripped Josh tighter on the chin and pulled away. "Our bad, where are our manners?" He gave a look that told Josh to apologize. "Sorry there Ashley." He said quietly, the grip beginning to hurt. Mark released and Ashley looked back "It's totally okay, I was just joking around." Her glanced stayed on Mark for a few seconds before it shifted over to Josh. "Do you smoke?" She started pulling out her pack. "He doesn't smoke full cigarettes to himself." Mark answered for him. "But, we would like a cigarette, right Josh?" Josh just nodded his head.

Ashley gave a look of hesitation but then proceeded to give Mark the cigarette. She handed them the lighter, once it was lit, Mark it back. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke in Josh’s face. Josh has never been a really big smoker, unlike Mark, but right now he craved the nicotine until he could get his next hit of coke. It shouldn’t be too long until they got to the club. All he had to do was go to the bathroom, take a quick line and be out to party. He knew that Mark was also going to be joining them, probably even Brendon. Brendon only did as a party drug, so did Ashley, but they weren’t full on addicts like him and Mark.

It took almost a half hour but they finally reached their destination. They were at Club VD. Brendon and Ashley got out of the car first, Josh was about to get out but before he could Mark grabbed him by his arm. “You going to be a good boy tonight?” The look in his eyes was on the verge of deadly. Josh nodded his head “Of course.” he smiled at his boyfriend. “Good. That means talking to no one, no flirting. Don’t be a nasty whore like you usually are. No one loves a whore.” This hurt Josh, but he knew why Mark was saying it. He knew that he was attractive, or at least when he was a normal weight, but that didn’t matter; all he wanted was Mark and him only. No one else could replace him. 

Mark kissed him, they both got out of the car walking to the front of the club, hand in hand. Ashley and Brendon walked in front of them. They all pulled out their I.D’s and got in right away. There was music blasting, lights flashing, and bodies all on the dance floor moving to the beat. Josh tensed up right away, he never did well in big socal settings, that’s why he rarely went out. He leaned his body into Mark some, just trying to be comfortable. Everyone else on the other hand, seemed to be adapting really well. Ashley turned around to look at the group. “I’m going to go powder my nose,” She gave a wink “I’ll be right back.” Then she left. “Yeah, we should go powder our noses too boys.” Brendon let out a laugh.

The three of them walked to the surprisingly empty bathroom. Mark shut and locked the door behind them, pulling out a little container that held the white powder. Josh got excited, “Finally.” he thought to himself. His boyfriend poured and shaped three likes on the side of the sink. They all got a straw and snorted it. Mark made a few more lines for them and then decided to finally go hit the party scene. Brendon was the first one out the door. “We’ll be right with you, just give us a moment.” Brendon gave Mark a nod and a wink and left. As soon as he left Josh was on his knees in front of Mark. “Good boy.” He purred to Josh.

Josh took Mark’s cock out of his pants and started to jerk him off, a few tugs and Mark was fully hard. He placed the tip in his mouth, getting it wet with the swirl of his tongue. Mark let out a low moan “Fuck, just blow me already.” With that Josh was taking Mark’s whole cock in his mouth. He used his hand to continue to Jerk him off as he worked at sucking him off. There was a few times that he tried to stuff it down his throat but he would gag and cough too much, so he just went with giving Mark a regular blow job. It wasn’t long until Mark moaning and was cumming in Josh’s mouth. Some of it dribbled down onto his chin, but what he had in his mouth, he swallowed. “What a good slut for daddy.” Mark said with a gasp, he smiled down at Josh “Give daddy a smile.” Josh happily smiled for Mark. His boyfriend took out his phone and took a picture of Josh still on his knees in the bathroom. “Look at you.” He said to Josh “You look like a real slut.” He showed Josh the picture “Only a slut for you daddy.” Mark helped Josh clean up. “Before we leave, here, hold on to this container.” Mark handed Josh the other little container of coke that he had. Josh took it and put in his chest pocket. They left the bathroom and went to go find their friends. 

When they got out to the dance floor, the coke really started to kick in. Josh was feeling great, he wanted to just move his body, just go with the flow. He would go sneak off and do little snorts here and there out of the container that he was holding. The more he did, the higher he felt, which meant her felt good. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or all the coke he was on, maybe even all the shots that he did earlier but Josh couldn’t remember where Mark was. He couldn’t find Brendon or Ashley and he started to panic. He needed to find his friends, without a phone, he didn’t know the time. His good high was starting to turn into a bad one. His heart was racing in his chest, he was sweaty and on the verge of throwing up. His anxiety was through the roof and all he wanted was just to be with Mark. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he was looking, but it felt like it’s been over an hour. The only place that he didn’t check was the bathroom. He needed to pee anyways, so he mind as well see if Mark was around there also. There was no sight or sign of him anywhere outside of the bathroom, so Josh walked in. What he saw instantly made him scream out.

Mark had some chick bent over the sink while he was fucking her from behind. His boyfriend quickly turned his head to see Josh screaming at him, asking him what the fuck he think he is doing. The girl left in a hurry and this seemed to make Mark angry. He pulled Josh into the bathroom by the shirt and locked the door. “I thought i fucking told you to stay where you were.” Mark was screaming in his face. “I had to pee! I didn’t think you would be fucking some bitch behind my back!” Tears were streaming down his face. Mark started pounding at his face. “Don’t. Ever. Fucking. Talk. To. Me. Like. That. Again!” Mark was punching Josh’s face in between his words. When he was done, Josh was a bloody mess on the floor, barely able to comprehend what just happened to him. All he saw through his blurred vision was Mark leaving the bathroom.

Josh laid there for 15 minutes until someone came into the bathroom. The person let out a surprised noise and was rushing over to Josh to help him up. He could barely hear what the man was saying, it felt like his ears were blocked. All he knew was that he was being picked up by someone. He started to weakly push away and panic, begging for the man not to take him to the hospital. His words came out jumbled but the man knew what he was saying. “I won’t take you to the hospital. I Promise.” Josh didn’t know what happened next, he had moments of pure black outs. At one point he remembers being in a car, and the next is him being laid on something soft, probably a couch. 

Josh let out a soft whimper when something cold touched his head, but it immediately felt good afterwards. Even with all the coke he shoved up his nose that night, Josh felt truly tired and exhausted. He had no trouble falling asleep on a stranger’s couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you for the nice comments in the last chapter!  
> I wasn't expecting anyone to comment!  
> For anyone who is curious, I don't have a set day where I update, I'm kind of just updating at whenever at this point.   
> I also don't have a guess how long this story is going to be, so yeah!  
> Leave a comment if you want, I'm always happy and curious to what you have to say!  
> -Jo


	3. Why daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I would have updated sooner but I got sick!   
> Like, all yesterday I was throwing up.  
> It wasn't fun.  
> I actually still feel slightly sick. But I wanted to update since I had this chapter all done with.  
> As always, there is and can be parts that are triggering. Please read the tags.  
> Enjoy reading!  
> -Jo

Josh woke up in a cold sweat, all that was flowing through his head was nightmares of Mark fucking a random girl in the bathroom and then him getting beaten to a bloody mess on the bathroom floor of the club. Everything was flooding back to him and he felt so much pain in his face. He lifted his hand to gently touch his swollen and blood crusted face. One of his eyes were almost swollen shut. Mark usually would catch him in the face every now and then, but it has never been this bad. He felt like he wanted to cry, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he felt stupid for talking back to Mark even when he knew the rules or because of his face that still was hurting.

He lifted himself up slowly off the couch he has been laying on. It was dark and he couldn’t see anything. His heart started racing, thinking the worst. What if someone kidnapped him? What would they do to him? How far away was he from home? Who was it that took him in? Why would a stranger help out another stranger that they found on a bathroom floor? Were they creepy? Did they want to wear his face as a skin mask? He kept thinking the worst until he became a crying mess on the floor next to the couch.  
The man who had taken Josh in, obviously heard him because the next thing Josh knew, there was arms around him, placing him back on the couch where he was previously. The man was trying to comfort Josh by singing him soft tunes and rocking his body back and forth. This seemed to calm him down a lot surprisingly. When he was done freaking out, the man stepped away. Josh was staring right at him, he was about the same height as Josh and he was undoubtedly attractive. "Sorry about that, it's just, you were freaking out and that's how my mom use to calm me down." His smile was as bright as the sun itself. "My name is Tyler." He held out his hand to Josh and Josh closed his eyes and flinched away from it, expecting to be hit. But the hit never came, so he opened his eyes to a confused Tyler in front of him.

Josh let out a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry." His leg started to bounce the more he got anxious "What time is it?" Tyler took out his phone to look at the time. "It's 7 in the morning." He nodded and looked around at the place he was in. It was nice, not a lot of things in the room, but he took a guess that he was in a guest room or something. "My name is Josh by the way." Josh held out his hand and Tyler was glad to take it and shake. "Nice to meet you Josh!" Tyler sat down next to him and slightly watched Josh and his reactions. After a moment or two of silence Josh decided to break it. "I... I should go home." Tyler lifted an eyebrow but then nodded his head "You should wash up first. You can use my bathroom?" Josh thought about it for a moment but then started to panic about the punishment he would receive if he did that "No! I mean, no thank you, I just have, uh, really sensitive skin, I get special soap. Besides, I would be more comfortable at home." Tyler didn't argue with him, he just grabbed his keys and lead Josh to his car.

It was about a ten minute drive from Tyler's place to Josh's place. He didn't live that far away at all, if he was allowed, he could even walk to Tyler's place in no time at all. Tyler stopped the car in front of Mark's house, placing it in park. "Do.. do you want help or anything like that?" Josh just shook his head no at Tyler's question. He didn't need Mark to get mad at him. "No thank you, I'm fine from here," He faced Tyler "Thank you though, for everything." Tyler smiled and nodded his head at Josh " Of course!" Josh opened his door and was about to step out before he stopped and looked back at Tyler "Why did you help me?" His voice wavered a little. The man seemed to be surprised by the question a little bit and it took him a moment before he could answer Josh. "I just saw you there on the floor and I couldn't just leave you. It would have felt wrong." Josh nodded his head and got out of the car "Thank you Tyler, that was kind of you." Tyler just smiled "I'm just glad to help, before you go," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "give me a call sometime." Josh took the paper and placed it in his jacket "I will. Goodbye Tyler." "Goodbye Josh."

Josh walked to the front door and opened it slowly. There wasn’t a sign of Mark so he walked in. Quietly he shut the door and stepped more into the living room. He thought no one was home until he heard Ashley say “Josh! Oh my god, what the fuck happened?” She rushed over to him and put her hands out towards his face, he flinched back away from her. He heard footsteps and then saw Brendon and Mark. “Dude,” Brendon said “That looks fucking bad, what happened?” Mark stepped closer to Josh “Yeah Josh, what happened?” Mark gave him a look that told him to be quiet. Josh opened his mouth, this could be his chance to get away from Mark, a way to get out. But before he knew it he wasn’t telling the truth, what fell out of his mouth was a lie “I got in a middle of a bar fight, some drunk guy mistook me for someone else and pounded my face in.” Mark seemed to be happy by this response because he took Josh’s head into his hands and held him, giving him kisses. “I love you Josh.” He smiled and sighed happily “I love you too.” It wasn’t abuse, it was tough love, he reminded himself.

When Brendon and Ashley left, Mark and Josh were cuddled up on the couch. Mark was brushing his fingers through Josh’s hair. “How did you get home baby?” Josh knew this question was going to come sooner or later. “Some random person saw me and decided to give me a ride.” Mark hummed and tightly gripped Josh’s hair, pulling his head back. He made a noise of discomfort, tears pooling in his eyes from the pain. “Some random person? Did you fuck them? Did they fucking touch you?” Josh saw how mad Mark looked “No! They just gave me a ride, I promise! I would never touch anyone besides you daddy.” Mark pulled at his hair again and then released. “Good. Now get on your knees and be a good slut for daddy.” And Josh did exactly that.

Mark ended up leaving an hour or so later for work. “Don’t leave the house, I don’t need people to look at your disgusting face.” Josh had nothing to do besides sit there. After a little while he started to go crazy and needed something to do. He suddenly remembered that he had the extra coke in his pocket from last night and decided to take a line. “Why not?” He asked himself out loud. He reasoned that a little energy never hurt anyone.

It was around 5 in the evening when Mark showed back up to the house. Josh was cleaning the house, since he had nothing better to do. He heard Mark call out to him “Josh, I’m home!” Excitedly he left the bathroom and ran down the stairs to his boyfriend “Hey!” Mark looked at him suspiciously and put his stuff down. Josh watched as Mark looked around the house. “Did you clean when I was gone?” Josh nodded “Yes! I thought it would be nice for you to come home to a clean house. I also started dinner, lasagna. Your favorite.” Mark smiled and kissed Josh on the cheek. “Thank you, I got some stuff for you. It’s to help with the pain. But finish cleaning.” 

It took Josh 15 minutes to finish cleaning the bathroom. He put all the supplies away and went back downstairs. The lasagna was done so he took it out of the oven. Mark walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “It smells amazing baby.” Josh felt lips upon his neck. “Thank you.” Mark stepped away from Josh and grabbed his hand. “Baby, you know I love you, right?” He nodded his head “I know, I love you too.” His smiled wavered a little. His boyfriend smiled back. “Even though I’m too good for you, I still love you so much.” Josh stopped smiling and turned back to the food. “I think the food is done.”

They sat at the table in silence. Josh didn’t want to think about what Mark said to him. He knew that Mark was too good for him. He knew that Mark deserved better and that he couldn’t fill all of Mark’s needs. Mark was too good to be with someone like Josh. That’s why he was fucking someone else right? Because Josh wasn’t good for him in that time and moment. He thought to himself a lot about stuff like this. Would he ever be good enough for Mark?

After dinner, Josh put away all the extra food and washed their plates. He followed Mark into the living room where he knew that there was medication to help him with his throbbing face. “Here,” Josh was handed two while circular pills “these will make you feel better.” He looked at the pills in his hand “Do I uh, snort these or take them orally?” Mark gave him a look before answering “I guess you can do either. Snorting will probably help you feel it faster.” Josh nodded his head and started crushing down the pills. Once they were a fine powder he made them into lines and shoved them up his nose. “How long until it starts working?” He cleaned up the rest of the powder. “Soon, you’ll start to feel sleepy.” 

Mark wasn’t lying. Before he knew it Josh felt sleepy. Whatever Mark gave him was kicking in and he felt no pain on his face. It felt like bliss. It felt better than the coke. His mind felt light and numb, he tried to talk but nothing would come out of his mouth. When he was just about to fall asleep he heard his boyfriend walking up to him. “Josh.” Josh looked right at him, grinning like a fool. Mark smiled right back at him. There was moments of complete haze, where he didn’t know what was going on. But when he felt Mark’s cock entering his ass, he realized that he was naked. He didn’t want to have sex. He tried to push Mark away put his limbs wouldn’t work and he couldn’t talk. He started crying. Mark noticed but didn’t stop. His grunts became louder “God, you’re such a fucking cry baby.” That’s all he said as Josh felt him cum inside of him.

He knew he couldn't stop Mark, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop his emotions. He loved Mark but he felt violated by him. Mark never asked Josh if he wanted to have sex, he usually would just start rubbing on Josh and that would mean he was going to have sex if Josh wanted it or not. The first time it happened Josh claimed to Mark that it was rape. His boyfriend didn't see it as that. "How can it be rape if we are in a relationship?" Mark asked. "Because I didn't want it!" All Josh remembers is Mark laughing and calling him stupid. He told Josh that no one would believe him because they were in a relationship and that it wasn't rape. Finally after months of Mark telling him that, he believed his boyfriend. And after that, he just let Mark take him whenever and wherever. It didn't matter anyways, Mark takes what he wants when he wants. Mark doesn't know the word no, especially when it was coming out of Josh's mouth. He's used to getting his way, no matter what he has to do to get it. Mark knew how to push people to get what he wanted.

Josh was in and out of sleep all night. He didn't really fall into a deep sleep either, not deep enough to have dreams at least. When the pills finally started to wear off, he could move his body again. It started off with him just able to move his arms ups, but sooner than later he was able to actually get off the couch. The clock on the read that it was 5 in the morning, he actually felt somewhat rested from the sleep he got. He got off the couch and looked around in the living room to see Mark passed out on the recliner. He had 3 hours until he had to get up for work. It sounded weird, but Josh was jealous that Mark got to get out there and work and do whatever he wanted to. Josh wasn’t allowed to have a job. Mark didn’t trust him enough to leave the house everyday, he claimed that since Josh is such a slut that he might have the urge to go out and fuck other people.

To make Mark happy, he got up and started cooking breakfast. Mark usually got up around 6 so that he had around two hours in the morning to get ready. It wouldn’t be that long until he got up. It took him a few minutes to decide what he wanted to make. His boyfriend liked a variety of things for breakfast. He decided to make french toast with bacon and eggs. Simple, easy and Mark would love it. He knew that Mark was mad at him for last night, so he wanted his boyfriend to wake up happy with him. The best way to do that is by food.

30 minutes into cooking, Josh heard Mark wake up from his sleep. Heavy footsteps went upstairs, then came back downstairs. “What are you doing up so early?” Mark was rubbing his eyes and looking at Josh. “I thought you would want food before you went to work.” He flipped the french toast and looked back at Mark. “I’m sorry for last night. But I’m not a cry baby.” Josh blurted this out before he could even think about taking it back. Mark walked over to him in two quick steps, his face was two inches away from Josh’s. “What the fuck did you just say to me?” Josh cowered away from him “I-I didn’t m-mean, I’m s-sorry!” Mark grabbed him by the arm and made Josh face him. “P-please don’t hurt me!” Mark chuckled "I'm not going hurt you baby." Josh stood up straight and took the food off the stove and on a plate. "Your food is ready, sir." Mark smiled "So submissive for me, even when I don't ask you to be."

When Mark was finished eating, he handed Josh his plate so that he could wash it. "I have more pills for you." Josh smiled at him while he was washing the dishes "You do?" Mark nodded and handed him the unlabeled bottle which held them. "Now don't go snorting those all in one go. They'll fucking kill you. I don't need to find you dead when I come home." Josh looked at the bottle and then up at Mark. "I won't take them all, only when I'm in pain." Mark just scoffed "You're a fucking addict, you expect me to believe that?" He gave his boyfriend a surprised look "I won't take them all." Mark made an amused noise "Okay, well I'll be home whenever. I love you." He kissed Josh "I love you too. Drive safe." With that, Mark left the house and Josh was left home with nothing to do.

He had nothing to do. Yesterday he did all the cleaning and today the house was still spotless since they didn't do much around the house. Sitting on the couch, he sighed and took out two pills. He crushed up two more and snorted it. "Better to be tired than to be bored." he thought to himself. It wasn't long until he started feeling tired and somewhat loopy. He sat back so that his couch was against the back of the couch. His eyes slipped close and he felt blissful. Once asleep, his dreams were filled with warm touches and feelings. Everything was warm and fuzzy. Everything was comfortable.

When he woke up it was 12pm. Even if it was against the rules he turned on the tv to watch some cartoons. His need to age down was present, but he didn't like to because it made Mark mad. After watching cartoons got a little boring, he snorted two more pills. There was nothing to do when Mark was around. Even if Mark did get mad at him or hit him, he got to have some company and someone to talk to. But being by himself just plain sucked. He hated being by himself. It gave him too much time to think, about his life and everything just in general. It made him question things that shouldn't be questioned. He would rather do coke instead of the pills, but the coke made him stay awake and all he wanted to do was just catch up on the lack of sleep he's gotten for the past year it seems like. He knew it was unhealthy, but it helped.

He passed out again. By the time he woke up it 6pm. Mark was nowhere in the house, luckily for him, he forgot to turn off the Tv. But after an hour of being awake, he started to get worried. Mark never got home this late without calling and there was no miss calls on the house phone. Getting sick to his stomach, Josh decided to call the office where his boyfriend worked at. "Hello, how may I help you?" A lady answered the phone, her voice sounded vaguely familiar "Oh, uh, hi. Is Mark Eshleman there?" He chewed on his bottom lip. "No.. He left about three hours ago. May I ask who is calling?" She seemed confused "Yeah, Josh. Josh Dun." He itched at his face "Oh hey Josh! It's me, Melanie, we met a few months ago." Her voice got loud and excited when she realized who it was. "Oh yeah! I remember, I didn't recognize your voice, I apologize." Melanie, the one he met at a company party Mark brought him two. Sweet and funny. "That's okay hun, but yeah, I'm sorry to inform you that Mark already left, saying that he had get home early to spend time with you. Is he not there?" She sounded concern "He, uh, he's actually calling now, I have to take the call, good night Melanie." She sighed in relief "Good night Josh." She hung up the phone. But Mark wasn't calling, Josh had to get off the phone to go throw up.

He tried to call Mark 13 times, leaving him voicemails of him crying and telling him that he was worried to call him as soon as he could. there was even a few times where he thought about calling the cops. He knew that they wouldn't do anything, but he couldn't help it, he was worried about his boyfriend. Where could he be? What is he doing? Is he safe? Is he in danger? Is he dead? The thought of Mark dead made Josh throw up again. His whole body was shaking. He couldn't stand up, so instead he crawled to his bedroom. When he looked at the clock it read 12:36 am. He took the pills out of his pocket. He needed to sleep.

He woke up at 4 in the morning by loud crashes downstairs. His body bolted up out of his bed. "Mark?" He yelled out, there was no answer. He slowly went downstairs, he heard two voices, one was a male and one was a female. He was confused. "God, fuck." That was Mark's voice. Josh ran down the stairs. "Mark?" he yelled out again. He ran into the kitchen where Mark was getting head from the same chick that he was fucking at the club. He didn't yell this time, he just stared. Mark looked up at him and laughed. Josh could tell he was high on something, he just couldn't tell on what. "Look how fucking pathetic you are," the girl looked up at Mark when he started speaking "Not you baby girl, keep sucking." He leaned his head back and let out a moan. Josh was crying. It seemed like he was always crying. "You should send how fucking pathetic you look!" He laughed again "I thought you loved me.." his voice sounded weak. "Love you? Why the fuck would I love something like you? Have you seen yourself? You're useless, I can't even fuck you without you crying like a little bitch." Another moan escaped his mouth. "I fucking hate you, I never loved you. God, don't you fucking understand that? I've been cheating on you since we've been together." He was cumming into the girl's mouth who happily swallowed it all. "You have until I leave to pack and leave, slut."

Josh was still stunned by what Mark told him. Even when his things were packed. He didn't have a lot besides his clothes and a few personal items, like photo albums and hidden journals that he kept hidden from Mark. All that he had in his bag was those and a few baggies of coke that were left in the room. He was sure they were Mark's but he would never miss them. "Can I make a call?" His voice was quiet when he asked Mark. Mark laughed and mocked him "No. Find your own way to contact someone." Josh nodded and went to the front door. "I love you Mark." Tears were in his eyes. "Goodbye Josh." He opened the door and walked out, Mark slammed the door behind him. 

He stood on the street. After a moment of thinking, he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously you guys, your comments are so sweet!   
> When I first posted I didn't think it would get so many kudos and kind comments.   
> It seriously inspires me to keep on writing.   
> Stay Awesome Frens!   
> -Jo


	4. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for all the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I wrote a lot of the chapter on my phone, so my phone likes to auto correct and change words without me knowing.   
> So this is the new chapter, its not as long, but I hope you all like it.  
> Enjoy reading!  
> -Jo

Josh stood at the front door, staring at it. He lifted his hand up several times just to put it down. This was stupid. He felt stupid, but he had literally no one else he knew. All of his family lived too far to walk to and he had no money to even use a pay phone. Funny, he has baggies of expensive drugs but not even enough to make a phone call. He started crying again, all he could think about was Mark. On his way of walking here he was on and off crying. He needed to get his mind off of Mark. Putting his hand up, he finally got the courage to knock on the door, tears still falling down his face. It wasn't long until the door was answered.

"Josh?" Tyler's voice was rough, like he was just woken up. "I.. Tyler, did I wake you up?" He was starting to feel bad for coming here and bothering him. "Yeah, but that's okay, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tyler sounded more awake and concerned, he opened up the door for Josh. "It's just, I-I have nowhere to go." He started crying more "No family around here, y-you're the first person that came to mind." Tyler gentle rested his hand on Josh's shoulder "Come on inside." Josh sniffled and walked inside of Tyler's home.

Tyler made Josh some coffee and they both sat in the living room. "You have a lovely place." he took a sip of his coffee "Thank you, I've been living here for about a year now." Tyler put his coffee down and rubbed his hands. "What happened?" Josh also put his coffee down, his leg started to bounce. He knew that Tyler would want to know what happened. "My boyfriend, he.. he broke up with me. It was his place I was living at. Wouldn't let me use the phone to call someone." Josh didn't want to say anything else, he knew if he talked too much that he could get Mark in trouble. He didn't want that, he still loved Mark. "I'm really sorry. You can use my phone if you want." That sounded nice, but Josh shook his head. He didn't want to see his family, especially with his face still looking the way it did. Tyler nodded his head "Okay, well, you can stay here. Do you have a job?" He started to feel bad "No, but as soon as my face heals I'll get one. I promise!" He sounded like he was pleading, but he couldn't help it "Hey, don't worry about it Josh. I'll help you."

After showing Josh his new room, Tyler left him alone. "I'll give some time alone, to unpack." Josh smiled and nodded. Tyler left and Josh was alone. The room was nice, it was the room that he stayed the night Mark beat him up. The couch that he stayed on was a pullout. There was two bed side tables, a little closet and a book shelf. It was small and cozy. The only thing wrong with it is that it doesn't feel like home. His home was with Mark, but Mark didn't want him. So this was home, only for the time being. Tyler will get tired of him being a loser and he will be homeless. Instead of thinking about how shitty his life currently is, he started unpacking his stuff. It took him no time at all. 

After unpacking he left his new room to go find Tyler. "Tyler?" he yelled out. "Yeah?" Tyler came out of another room as soon as he heard Josh's voice. "I'm done packing." He felt weird, he couldn't explain it, but everything felt unreal to him. "Okay! Wanna little tour of the house?" Josh nodded. Tyler smiled and had Josh follow him. 

The first room he was showed was the living room. There was a couch, coffee table and a Tv. A few paintings were on the walls. The kitchen was smaller, a stove, a few counters and cabinets, a refrigerator and a little table with chairs. "I usually eat in here, I don't like to eat in any of the other rooms." He showed Josh where the plates, bowls and silverware went along with the pots and pans. The bathroom was in the middle of Tyler's and Josh's room. There was a tub, a sink with a cabinet underneath where they kept cleaning supplies and of course, the toilet. "That's my house. I have one other room, but that's where I keep my piano." Josh smiled at Tyler "You have a great place Tyler. Thank you so much for taking me in." Tyler blushed and rubbed the back of his head "You're welcome Josh."

"You must be hungry." The clock on the wall read 2pm. He couldn't believe that he has been living with Tyler for around 6 hours. He shook his head, he wasn't hungry, he was the exact opposite from hungry. All he wanted to do was throw up. The look on Tyler's face was that of concern. "It's just been a long day, and I didn't get much sleep last night." Tyler seemed to understand "You should try to get some sleep then. I'll wake you up when I cook dinner, to see if you're hungry then, okay?" Josh agreed and went to go to his room. "I.. I have a question." Tyler tilted his head "Yeah, what is it?" Josh chewed on his bottom lip, playing with his hands. "Why did you take me in? I don't know you, you don't know me. That's so trusting and... kind of you to do for someone like me." "Josh, I know we don't know each other, but you seem like you're a good person. I just get a good vibe from you. You just seem like you've been through a lot of bad things in the past few days and you need a break."

When Josh went to his room he closed his door. He just wanted alone time to think. Thinking could be dangerous, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't hold back all of his thoughts that were present in his mind. He tried to think about other things, tried to distract himself with other thoughts but all that flooded his mind was the thought of his Mark,  
his daddy,  
his boyfriend,  
his lover,  
his best friend.  
But Mark didn't want Josh and that hurt him. He loved Mark, even if Mark did hit him, punch him or forced himself into Josh without him wanting it. He might have been rough with Josh, but it was all out of love.

Josh didn't realize he was crying out loud until he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." Tyler slowly opened the door and handed Josh some tissues. "I heard you crying when I was using the bathroom." Josh rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand "T-thank you." Tyler sat next to Josh and rubbed his back. "I know break ups are hard. But they do get better." Josh couldn't help but shake his head. "I've been dating Mark since I was 17," he let out another sob "We've been together for 5 years. He's all I've ever known." He blew his nose and rest his head on Tyler's shoulder. "You'll be okay Josh, just give it time." Josh made a noise and kept his head on Tyler. The soft touches from on his back put him to sleep.

He's always been a heavy sleeper when he was extremely tired, so it was no surprise that he woke up on the couch in his room. It was dark in his room so he knew that it was later in the night. He got off the couch and left his room to go use the bathroom. After that he went into the kitchen where he saw Tyler. "Hello sleepy head." Josh laughed a little "Yeah, sorry about that." He felt embarrassed for falling asleep on Tyler "You have no reason to be sorry. I'm making chicken salad. You hungry?" The noise Josh's stomach made definitely indicated that he was. "Yeah, I'm starving." Tyler smiled and started prepping. "If you don't mind making me asking, but do you have a eating problem? You just seem extremely skinny for your height." He rubbed his wrists "I just, I eat, not as often as I should. I know I'm underweight. I know I look unhealthy and disgusting." Tyler stopped what he was doing to fully look at Josh. "You don't look disgusting, the only thing disgusting about you is that attitude. Josh, even with your face being as bruised and puffed up on one side, I can tell you're attractive. Don't let anyone else make you think that you aren't." Josh didn't say anything else, and Tyler went back to making dinner.

"Wow dinner was amazing, the chicken was cook just right." Josh couldn't help but compliment Tyler. Tyler just blushed and waved it off like it was nothing. They were finished eating by 7. Because of his nap, Josh wasn't that tired. "Am I allowed to watch Tv?" Tyler tilted his head at the question "Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" Josh felt his cheeks heat up "I don't know, just thought I needed permission before I do." Tyler wanted to laugh but he didn't. It actually concerned Tyler that Josh asked, it made him slightly curious about his relationship with his ex. But Tyler didn't ask questions. Josh only moved in and they weren't close friends, not yet at least.

They went into the living room and put on the Tv. "What do you like to watch?" Josh didn't know, he usually just watched whatever Mark put on. "I like to watch anything." With some scrolling and question asking, they ended up putting on some cop show. Neither one of them really paid attention though, they ended up talking to each other, the tv provided background noise. "What do you like to do for fun?" Josh didn't do anything fun, besides coke but he didn't want to tell Tyler that. "I don't really know, I like to read and stay home when I don't have to be out." Tyler smiled. "A home body. I have a lot of books in your room, feel free to read to them." The more they talked the more Josh found out about Tyler. He worked at sports store as manager, had two brothers and one sister, liked to write music in his free time and liked to stay home. Very little did he go out to party. He also found out that they went to the same high school. Josh didn't share too much information about himself, he told Tyler that he had one brother and two sisters, that he had a job but got "fired", he didn't want to tell Tyler that Mark made him quit because Mark thought Josh was cheating on him with a co-worker, and he told Tyler he use to play the drums. "I'm not a very interesting person, Tyler." "I think you're interesting."

Tyler went to bed around 9. "I have to get up early for work. I should be home around 3. Goodnight Josh, you can stay up as long as you want, just please be quiet." Tyler went to his room and Josh went to his. He was alone and lonely. He could have read, that would keep his mind busy, but Josh just thought about Mark. He should be happy that he finally had a way out but he wasn't. He was stupid for not being enough for Mark. He wanted to be enough for him. So when 10 rolled around and Josh was sure that Tyler was asleep, he broke out the coke. He needed the confidence, the boost of energy. Slowly, he poured some of the baggie on the table and lined it up. He snorted two lines at first, and then another two, for good measure. When it hit him and he felt good and giddy, he opened up his window, and jumped out. He didn't want to accidentally wake Tyler up while he went out. The window was the best option. 

It took no time at all. Maybe it was the coke that made time feel faster, or the fact that he practically jogged, but he was at Mark's front step, knocking at the door. Mark answered it and there was a smirk on his face. "I knew you couldn't stay away you slut." Mark pulled Josh into his house by the shirt. "I just need some pills, the ones for my face." Mark laughed, he wasn't stupid, that wasn't the only reason Josh was here. Mark sat on the couch. "That's going to cost you, and I know you don't have any money." Josh nodded his head. He started to undress in the middle of the living room. He could see Mark getting excited by the bulge in his pants. Josh got down on all fours and crawled over to Mark. "Still a submissive slut for me, even when I kicked you out. God you're so fucking pathetic."

Josh undid Mark's pants and his cock sprang free. He hurriedly took it into his mouth, shoving as much as he could down his throat. Mark let out a long and low moan "God, that fucking mouth was made for dick sucking." This encouraged Josh to suck faster, bobbing his head. He took Mark's balls and started rubbing them, this made Mark also cum right then and there. Mark pulled Josh off of him "Let me fuck you, whore." Josh crawled over to the couch and propped his ass up. No warning, Mark plunged his cock into Josh's ass. This made Josh moan "Please, harder." Mark gripped Josh's hair and pulled hard, pulling out and then slamming back into Josh. He cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Oh, god!" Mark laughed "God can't save you now." Mark pounded his cock into Josh harder and faster, his rhythm becoming more hectic the closer he was to cumming. It didn't take much longer until Mark came into Josh's ass. Mark took a step back and looked at how wrecked Josh looked. He took a picture and showed Josh "Look at how much of a whore you are, you can even see my cum dripping out." He put his phone away and zipped up his pants. He left Josh on the couch while he went upstairs.

Josh got off the couch and put his clothes on. Mark was coming down the stairs, a baggie in hand. "Here you go." Josh took the bag and put it in his pocket. "Mark, I still love you and want to work things out with you. Please let me stay!" He was begging on his knees in front Mark, and Mark just laughed. "Like I said, you're fucking pathetic." He kicked Josh in the ribs two times and left him on the floor. "Get the fuck out, I don't want to see your whore self anymore." When Josh didn't leave fast enough, Mark grabbed him off the ground, opened the door and threw Josh out the front door. He was now on the ground outside, crying. He was stupid for coming back here thinking that Mark would take his sorry ass back.

He walked back to his new home slowly, he was in a lot of pain from Mark kicking him in the ribs. Never in his life has he felt so stupid for trying to get back with Mark. He felt so stupid for going back and seeing him, but he couldn't help it. He loves Mark and he wanted to try to win him back the best way that he knew, through sex. But that's all he could offer, and that wasn't enough. He would never be enough for Mark, he just had to try to accept that.

When he got back to the house, he went through the same way he left. Through his window. It took him a few tried to actually lift himself up, but he finally got it. What he saw almost made him fall out of the window. There was a mildly pissed and highly concerned Tyler in his room. He was near the table that Josh had stupidly left out his coke. Tyler helped Josh get in the room and shut the window. "Hey." Josh said. "Don't. I was worried about you! I heard a loud noise and I came in here and I saw that you were gone and that there was drugs out. Josh what the hell do you think you're doing?" Josh didn't say anything, he cried. "Josh, where did you go?" This made Josh cry harder "I went to go see Mark, to try to get back with him. All he did was fuck me and literally threw me out. I have a problem Tyler. You shouldn't want someone like me around, I can understand if you kick me out too." Tyler went over to Josh and hugged him, Josh clung onto Tyler's shirt. "Shh.. You're not going anywhere. I'm here, shh. I'll help you." 

And Tyler wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or if it was real, but it sounded like Josh said "Help me, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm loving all of your comments!  
> You're all too sweet to me!   
> Thank you so much!   
> Stay Awesome Frens |-/   
> -Jo


	5. Detoxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like did anyone else watch the Grammys last night because  
> I DID AND HOLY SHIT WHEN TYLER AND JOSH DROPPED THEIR PANTS I WAS LIKE   
> *screeching noises*  
> YOU COULD CLEARLY SEE THEIR BULGES.   
> DONE. SO DONE.  
> Also, I thought it was cute that Jenna's dress matched Josh's hair!  
> Anyways, here's chapter 5.  
> Enjoy reading!  
> -Jo

Tyler had to set rules for Josh. Tyler thought that it would be beneficial for Josh to have structure and the only way to do that is through rules.

"How long have you been addicted to coke?" Josh squirmed at the question "I wouldn't really call myself addicted."   
"Josh that's bull, you are. It's okay to admit, that's how you get help."   
He squirmed again and his leg started shaking. "A little over a year now."  
"Is that why you're so skinny?" Josh nodded. "I tried to eat, but when you're high everything goes fast and you forget to eat because you don't feel hungry." Both of his legs were bouncing now. He felt a hand on his arm, Tyler rubbed his thumb on it. "It's okay. I'm going to help you." Josh blushed and hid his face away. "Thank you."

Neither mentioned what Josh said last night.

Tyler never went to work that day. He told Josh that he wanted to stay by his side and help him any way that he could. Josh had his suspicion that it was because Tyler didn't trust him. But who could blame him? Josh believed he was a bad person who was only bound to do bad things. No good things should be expected of him.

Josh felt bad, Tyler was going to be way in over his head. He knew how he got when he detoxing from coke. Mark made him do it one time as a punishment. All he really remembers is Mark just laughing at him while his body would shake and he would spasm. 

He could already felt himself getting shaky and anxious. His leg wouldn't stop bouncing even though he tried really hard. "Josh?" Tyler looked at him "You're shaking the whole couch." He doesn't know why but that irritated him and he snapped "Well sorry! Just let me be fine without any coke in my system." Tyler was taken aback by the comment. "I apologize." Josh shook his head and placed his hands on his head "No, I'm sorry. It's j-just this is what happens." He bit his lip "Do you still have the coke you took from me?" Tyler put down the book he was reading "No Josh. I disposed of it." Josh nodded, he expected that.

After dinner, Josh took a shower. The hot water helped with his shaking body. It calmed him down and it helped him sweat out anything. He knew it would be a while until he was truly clean. Coke was an escape for him. It made him feel happy when he didn't even want to feel anything. There was not only a physical addiction but a mental one also.

He left the bathroom with a towel around his waist, as soon as he opened the door Tyler was right there, walking to his room. Josh blushed and tried to cover up his body. Usually he would wrap the towel around his whole body, but the towels were too small. Tyler went to go say something until he saw the bruises on his torso. The one that really caught his eye was the recent one on his ribs that was a dark purple-red color. "Josh... Where did you get all those." He panicked "No where! I fall a lot. Accidents!" Josh ran to his room to cry. 

Tyler didn't bother him. So he laid in his room, on his new bed, in his new house and cried. At one point he stopped crying, and tried to sleep. All that happened was him twisting and turning in his bed. He threw off blankets when he got too hot, and took off his clothes. Everything about him was sensitive right now, especially his emotions and his skin.

Needless to say, Josh didn't get any sleep that night. He got up in the morning and wouldn't leave his room. Sure, it might have been childish, but he wanted to steer clear of Tyler before he had another freak out on him. Tyler was too good of a person and didn't deserve that, and Josh knew it. But when he was detoxing, he was a rude and mean person. He couldn't help it.

He saw the sunlight shine into his room, and he knew that Tyler would be up soon. It was around an hour later when he finally heard a knock on the door. "Josh, I don't know if you're up, but I'm going to be taking a shower." After that, he heard the bathroom door open and close and the shower was turned on. Josh sat there for 5 minutes until he couldn't take his body shaking. Suddenly, he remembered the pills that were in his jacket. He quickly went over to reach in his pocket, buy instead of finding the pills, he found a note. 

Josh, I found pills in here and I took them. I'm sorry that I had to go through your belongings, but this is what is best for you. Just trying to look after you, don't be mad at me, but I can't have drugs in my house. Please forgive me.  
-Tyler

Josh was pissed, royally pissed. Not by the fact that Tyler went through his belongings, but the fact that he took the pills. They helped him sleep, and not feel pain. They were a better solution than the coke, and Tyler had to go and take that away from him also. So yeah, it sounded stupid, but he was pissed. What Josh did next took no extra thought. Just like before, he climbed out the window and walked.

It took him a lot longer than the first time he walked, but that's because his body was shaking so bad. He stood in front of the house that he knew so well. Sure it pained him, but he couldn't stay away. He needed drugs, but he also needed Mark. With no hesitation, he knocked on the door as loudly as he could, hoping Mark would be awake to hear him. He looked down at the ground, god he felt so fucking pathetic.

"Josh." He looked up, but that's not where the voice was coming from. It was coming from behind. When he turned around, he saw Tyler. "T-tyler, how did you..?" Josh felt weak at the knees. "You weren't home. This was the only place that I would think of you to go." His body started to shake more and his voice was wavering. "Tyler.. I told you I was messed up. I-I tried to warn you. I need this Tyler." Tyler shook his head and reached out to touch Josh who flinched back. "No Josh, what you need to do is come back home. Forget about this place. Forget about Mark." Josh was crying "You don't understand Tyler, you will never understand."

Mark opened the door to see Josh crying and someone softly touching him. "Why the fuck are you touching my slut?" He got out of the house and got into Tyler's face. "Your.. what? Don't talk about Josh like that dude." Mark just laughed and went over to Josh to hold his face "What's wrong baby boy?" Josh sniffled and mumbled something Mark didn't understand. "Speak fucking clearly, I can't understand you with your cry baby ass." This clearly got Tyler angry because he got walked up to Mark "Don't talk to him like that! Can't you see he's clearly upset?" Mark again laughed and pushed Josh away roughly so he fell onto his ass. "I see you found yourself a new boyfriend." Tyler rushed over to Josh to comfort him. "I don't want to see you here again. If I do, you'll regret it. The both of you." He went back into his house.

Because of how badly Josh was shaking, Tyler carried him to the car. "That was really stupid of you to do Josh." Josh didn't reply, he just his head down and nodded. He knew it was, but he did stupid things because he was just stupid. "I mean, he could've hurt you a lot more than just pushing you onto the ground." After saying that Tyler immediately stopped the car, looking directly at Josh, who started to squirm under the stare. "Josh... Was Mark abusing you?" He didn't say anything, he just bit his lip and shyly shook his head no. Tyler didn't ask any more questions, but Tyler surely didn't believe Josh.

The next few weeks were really hard for Josh and Tyler. As a manager of a store, Tyler didn't have to go in, he liked to, but he didn't always have to. This gave him plenty of time to sit at home and take care of Josh. Josh on the other hand was getting annoyed at the fact Tyler was always near him. He was rarely allowed to have time to himself. That, plus the fact that he was still detoxing, made their life a living hell.

Josh had nightmares when he slept, and when he didn't, all he would do was shake and sweat like the devil in a church. His anxiety was through the roof, so every time that he would eat, it came right back up. There was even a few times that he tried running away.

It wasn't only the physical withdrawal that hurt Josh, but the mental also. His mood swings were crazy, one minute he was laughing at the tv, but then the next he could be crying from over thinking. The worst was when he would get angry, which seemed to be a lot. When he got angry he would swear up a storm, he would slam doors and one time he even broke a glass cup. Immediately after breaking it though he apologized to Tyler non-stop and locked himself in the bathroom where he was crying. 

It killed Tyler, especially when Josh got depressed. All he would talk about is how ugly and worthless he thought he was. Tyler tried to stop Josh, and sometimes it would work, but mostly he would just continue to say how much he rather be dead. That he never really felt love until he was doing coke, but now since he isn't doing coke anymore that he is truly alone.

Slowly those days were coming to an end and Josh finally started to get more sleep at night. He wouldn't puke up his food like he used to, and he was actually starting to put on some weight. His body wouldn't shake as bad anymore. Sure he still bounced his legs, but that's because of his ongoing anxiety. Overall, Josh was looking healthy. The bruises on his face were almost completely gone, along with the bruises on his torso. Just put a little more weight on him and Josh would look like a regular dude. That made Tyler happy and proud of his friend. 

"Hey Josh! I'm home." Tyler called out to him, he had just came back from work and the store. "Hey Ty." Josh walked out of his room, his hair was wet since he just took a shower. Tyler smiled at him and put the bags down, except one, which he handed to Josh. Josh put his eyebrow up, confused. "It's for you! Open it." With that, Josh opened it and pulled out a box of pink hair dye. "I was going to get red, but they didn't have any left. I hope you don't mind." Josh's mouth dropped open "Tyler! Thank you so much, I'm not use to getting presents. You shouldn't have." His fingers ran up and down the box. "It's no big deal, just a way to show you I'm proud of you."

They ordered pizza that night for dinner since the both of them forgot to take something out. When they were done and everything was put away, Josh walked up to Tyler shyly. "What's wrong Josh?" He stumbled on some of his words "D-do you maybe wanna help me dye my hair." Tyler chuckled "Of course!"

They went into the bathroom, where Tyler was blaring music, and helping his friend out with dying hair. "This is going to look so sick!"  
"Oh yeah, the sickest! Thank you for helping me."   
"It's not problem, I told you that I would help you." Tyler massaged Josh's head to get the really in there. Josh couldn't help but lean into the soft touches. It felt nice to have someone be kind to his body instead of beating on it.

After an hour of letting the hair dye soak in, it was time for him to rinse it out. He was so excited, he loved dying his hair, but he loved seeing the outcome even more. Tyler helped him so he would make a big mess. After putting a towel on his head and wiping the water out of his eyes, he was ready to see his hair. "Are you ready Josh?" he excitedly nodded his head, he couldn't help but let his little side out. Tyler removed the towel to reveal bright pink hair. "Oh my gosh I love it!" He excitedly hugged Tyler "Thank you so much!" Tyler hugged back and smiled "It's no big deal. It looks amazing." Josh couldn't agree more, Tyler had a great taste in hair dye.

After a movie and some desert, they were both tired and decided to go to bed. "Again, thank you for everything Tyler. I know I haven't been the best in the past month of living here, but not once did you give up on me. Thank you." Tyler just gave him a hug and a hair ruffle "Anything for you Josh. Goodnight Josh."  
"Goodnight Tyler."

It didn't take long for Josh to fall asleep, but it didn't take long to wake back up either. Josh had one of the worst nightmares. One that woke him up shaking and crying. He couldn't be alone, he didn't feel safe alone. His little side came out and he needed someone big to help him, to comfort him. If he was in his big space instead of his little space, he wouldn't have even considered doing this. Little him didn't care.

Josh walked right into Tyler's room, no knocking or anything. He poked at Tyler "psst, wake up." A few more pokes and he was awake. "Huh, Josh? What time is it? Why are you waking me up? Is there something wrong?" Josh sniffled and wiped his eyes. He was crying. "I had a really bad nightmare and I can't fall back asleep and I don't feel safe going to bed alone. C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Tyler seemed to be confused, but with no hesitation he slide over to let Josh in the bed with him. Josh was still shook up when he got into Tyler's bed, so Tyler softly rubbed his back and told him that he was okay, that it was only a nightmare.

It didn't take long for Josh to fall asleep, and when he did, he was snuggled up not Tyler's chest. Tyler didn't mind though, he thought it was cute. So with Josh cuddled up into him, Tyler was fast asleep in the matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your lovely comments!   
> They make me smile. They make me so happy.  
> I know I've said this before, but when I first posted this I wasn't expecting anyone to really read it or give me kudos and comment such nice things.   
> Thank you all so much!  
> Stay Awesome Frens |-/  
> -Jo


	6. Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> If you don't have a valentine, concider me, yours!  
> I'm so glad that I finished just in time for today. It makes me happy.  
> Enjoy reading!  
> -Jo

Josh woke up feeling confused. “Whose bed am I in?” He thought to himself, until it dawned on him that he was in Tyler’s bed. But Tyler wasn’t in the bed with him. He felt stupid, extremely stupid. His little side got the best of him and he had to just go crawl to Tyler. “No wonder why Mark got mad me.” he muttered to himself quietly. Instead of just laying there, he got out of the bed and walked to leave. That’s when he saw a note.

Josh, you looked peaceful so I didn’t want to disturb you and wake you up. I got a call from work and they needed me to hold a store event. I should be home around 4 or 5. I’ll come pick you up and we can go to the store and pick up things for dinner.  
-Tyler

He left the room and went out to the living room to go sit on the couch. It was 12 in the afternoon. He woke up later than usual. The house felt lonely without Tyler. With Tyler being by his side pretty much since his detoxing, he got use to it and now it’s lonely. So to make it less lonely, Josh decided to put on cartoons. It was much more relaxing to know that he wouldn’t get punished if he got caught. 

About an hour into watching and Josh was drifting in and out of sleeping. He needed to wake himself up and do something, but he had nothing to do. Different things came across mind, but the one that he decided to do was something that he hasn’t done in a while. He shut off the tv, went to his room, put on his NASA t-shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers and a hoodie. When he was ready, he left the house and started walking. 

Tyler ended up getting home earlier than expected. Instead of getting home at 4-5, he got home at 3. The event went by fairly quick, considering that the store wasn’t large and not a lot of people went in there every day. So he was grateful for that. In all honesty, he just wanted to be home with Josh. At least at home he could be comfortable and he got to spend time with his friend. A friend who which he had to talk about some things with.

“Josh! I’m home.” Tyler put his stuff down. He walked into the living room and then to the kitchen. There was no sign of Josh. The next place that he thought of was that Josh was in his room, he knocked on the door. “Josh… I’m coming in.” Tyler walked into the empty room and his heart stopped for a quick moment. “No no no no no..” is all he thought to himself as he quickly rushed out the house and to his car.

He stopped in front of the house where found Josh the last time. This time though, Josh wasn’t outside. That worried Tyler to no tomorrow. He parked and practically ran to the door. The knocks were heavy and fast, the anger flared up inside him, but also did his concern for Josh. All he could think was the worst. What if Josh was being beat up? What if Josh is doing drugs again? What if Josh is just being used again for his body? He knew that old habits died hard, he also knew that Josh still wasn’t in his right mind. His emotions still took the best of him, that’s why he came into Tyler’s room last night, crying.

Mark answered the door, but before he could say anything, Tyler was already talking. “Where is he?” Mark looked at him confused and angry. “Where the fuck is who?” Tyler laughed bitterly. “You know who I’m talking about.” Mark just looked at Tyler with an unamused expression. “You’re talking about that little whore.” He scoffed at Tyler and shook his head. “No he isn’t here. Surprisingly.” He went to go close the door but he stopped to say one last thing. “I don’t get why you’re helping him, he’s a lost cause.” That left Tyler completely furious and speechless.

Tyler took his car downtown and parked it. The traffic down here was crazy, so it was easier to just walk around. It shouldn’t take long to walk around anyways, it wasn’t that big, but again, it wasn’t that small. 

The only problem that he faced now was where to start looking. All the clubs wouldn’t be open for another few hours, so those were out of the question. Now he was really confused on where to start looking. The worst part about looking for Josh is that he didn’t actually know if Josh was downtown, he was out on whim. He was sort of just hoping.

That didn’t discourage Tyler, he continued to look for Josh. He checked every little shop, to even some of the restaurants. He wasn’t there. This made Tyler just worry more and more. He gripped his hair, wanting to scream and shout and curse at himself for losing Josh. Why would Josh just up and leave? Was Tyler that bad?

He was about to give up any hope of finding Josh until he saw a flash of pink when passing a music store. Instantly he opened the door and walked in. What he saw was amazing. It was Josh, his back was turned to Tyler. Josh was playing the drums, they were being somewhat muted but they still sounded amazing. And Tyler just ran up to him to give him a hug. 

Josh on the other hand, freaked out.

His eyes were closed and he balled himself up a little he whispered out "please don't hurt me." Tyler backed up and put his hands in his pockets "Sorry Josh, I didn't mean to.." Josh looked over his shoulder to see Tyler and his face turned from fearful to relief.

Josh got up from the drumming chair and put down the drum sticks. "What are you doing here?" He sounded nervous, like he was guilty. "You weren't home. I thought you went to Mark's, but you weren't there and it made me panic. The only place I could think of was down here. I've been looking for a while now." That made Josh feel even worst. He tried to explain himself, but with him being nervous it came out all stuttered.

"I-i'm sorry, b-but I came down here t-to look for a job, since I felt bad for s-staying at your house and n-not p-paying. Please don't be m-mad at me." Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes and his cheeks were all red. Tyler softly touched Josh's shoulder. "Hey, don't be sorry, I was just really worried about you, that's all." Tyler tried to comfort Josh as best as he could. Josh nodded and rubbed his eyes. Tyler was happy that Josh was finally looking for a job, it would give him something to do and Tyler could go work in the store more often than staying at home.

They left the store shortly after. Tyler wanted to stay a little to watch Josh play the drums. At first he refused, saying that he wasn't that good, but after Tyler almost begging, he finally gave in. The only thing that really made him do it was that Tyler promised to show Josh a few songs on the piano. 

Tyler looked at his phone and it was later than he anticipated. "I don't really feel like going home and making dinner. So, we're going to eat down here." Josh nodded and continued to walk with Tyler. "Pick what you want to eat, Josh." He perked his head up and looked at Tyler confused. "For real? You are really letting me pick?" Tyler nodded. He thought about it for a moment. "Burritos." They both smiled at each other, Tyler spoke up "I know just the place to go."

It took around 10 minutes to walk to the place, but when they did, they both felt their stomachs growling. "I'm so hungry." Tyler whined out as soon as he smelt the food. They looked at the menu and both decided to order the original cheesey beef burrito. Josh tugged at Tyler's shirt "Can you order mine?" With no hesitation Tyler order the both of them. Tyler didn't want Josh to feel uncomfortable while eating, so he tried to do anything he could to prevent that from happening.

They sat down at a table near the back of the little restaurant. Josh was happily eating his food when he looked up and saw Tyler just staring at him. He swallowed and put down the burrito. "Why do you love Mark?" Tyler didn't mean to blurt it out, but it's been bothering him the moment he met the guy. Josh felt slightly sick from the question, and shrugged. "He's been my best friend for a long time. Then we started dating when we were in high school. He was my first everything. First relationship, first kiss, the person I lost my virginity to." He blushed at the last part. "But, Josh, he's no good for you.. I mean, just look at the way he talked to you." Tyler also put down his food. "How could you love someone who thinks you're a lost cause?" Josh just looked up at him in shock and confusion. "When I saw him today, he told me not to bother with you, you're a lost cause." 

Josh felt hot tears running down his face, he hadn't mean to cry but Mark was right, he was a lost cause. "I'm sorry Josh, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought you should know what he said." Tyler reached over and wiped his tears, smiling at him gently. "You wouldn't understand Tyler, no one ever does." And Tyler was right, he didn't understand, but that's because Josh wouldn't talk to him about it. He shut himself away. To try to make the mood light, Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "I don't think you're a lost cause." Josh just smiled sadly.

Tyler ended up finishing his food, Josh didn't. But Tyler expected that. They just got a box for it to go. "See, that way you can finish it some other time." Tyler carried the box for Josh, even though Josh tried to refuse. In the car he got to carry it since Tyler had to drive.

In a matter of no time, they were both home. Josh took a shower and Tyler was in right after him. When Tyler got out he went to the living room where Josh was watching cartoons. "Hmm, I like this one." Josh nodded his head, he liked it also. "Can.. Uh, can you play the piano for me now?" Tyler just grinned and lead Josh to the piano room. 

"It's not much, but I record and write in here a lot." Josh looked around and then his eyes landed on a simple keyboard and then a bigger piano. Tyler sat at the bigger one and cracked his knuckles, Josh stood on the side of it so he could watch Tyler play. Nervously, Tyler laughed and started playing, it was slow and sad almost. Josh was mesmerized by the movement of Tyler's fingers. It was like a work of art. They moved swiftly and without any hesitation and Josh swore he fell in love with the movements.

After a few songs, both songs that Tyler wrote, and actual songs he learned, he was done playing. "You're amazing Tyler, so talented. I wish I could play like you." Tyler just blushed and shrugged it off. "I could teach you some time?" That excited Josh and he nodded his head. "I would love that."

It was late and both Tyler and Josh were visibly tired, but neither of them cared, they ended up make homemade cookies and brownies. And with Josh being as clumsy and childish as he is, things got messy. But all they did was laugh. Josh lungs were stinging from all the laughing he was doing. It felt like forever since he's laughed like this, and it felt nice.

So yeah, they made a mess and they were laughing like fools at almost 3 in the morning, but it was okay. Everything was okay for them. Everything was okay for Josh.

Why?

Because Josh was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for your kind comments.  
> They make me extremely happy.  
> If you guys ever need to talk to someone, I'm always open for talking.  
> I promise I don't bite!  
> Leave a comment, I'm always interested in everything and anything you guys have to say!  
> Stay Awesome Frens! |-/  
> -Jo


	7. I want to be Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> This chapter isn't that long, but it more on the emotional side.  
> I though if it was longer that it wouldn't be as good.  
> I was also going to update last night, but I decided against it because it was late.  
> Anyways,  
> Enjoy reading!  
> -Jo

Josh has been in a mood all day, and not a good one either. Tyler noticed it when the pink haired man wasn't out of his room for breakfast. It didn't really worry Tyler, he just assumed that Josh was tired and had overslept. But that wasn't the case. Josh never got sleep last night. He just laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling. Just thinking. Always thinking. It was what he was best at.

He heard Tyler leave, but didn't have the energy to say goodbye to him. He didn't have the energy to do anything, and it wasn't because of the lack of sleep that he got last night causing his decrease in energy.

Throughout out the day Tyler thought about Josh. He even called the house a few times and Josh never picked up the calls. This worried Tyler sick, but he had to remain calm and not rush home to see if Josh was still in the house. His gut this morning told him something was wrong, but he didn't listen. Besides, he couldn't be late. The more time passed, the more he got anxious.

Josh on the other hand heard the phone ringing, he just didn't care enough to get up. He'd just assume that it was random people who were calling to try to sell him bullshit items that weren't useful. He just laid in bed under the covers. The sunlight bothered him. It bothered him so much that it actually made him get up. Tyler kept extra blankets in a closet. So he used those to cover up the room and make it darker.

Around Tyler's lunch break he tried calling the house a few more times. Still no answer. This made him start to panic. He went up to one of his friends and someone who also worked in the store. "Hey, Patrick, I have to go home and take care of some things. I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be back. Can you watch over everything?" He started biting his lip. "Yeah, of course. Is everything alright at home Tyler? You seem jumpy." Patrick tilted his head to the side a little. "Everything is fine." With that he practically ran to his car and sped home.

"Josh!" He heard no reply. He quickly ran to his room where he knocked and entered. What he saw was darkness. "What the..." he turned on the light and saw Josh just laying on his bed. "Oh Josh, I thought you weren't.. Josh?" Tyler noticed that Josh. wasn't looking at him. "Josh?" Tyler walked over to Josh who slightly looked at him and then back at the ceiling.

Tyler was worried that Josh wasn't home before, now he's worried because he didn't know what was wrong with Josh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tyler sat on Josh's bed and Josh just turned his back and hid under the blanket. Tyler felt the bed slightly shake. Josh was crying, again, like he has been all day and all night. He felt soft touched up and down his back as Tyler rubbed it. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." This just made Josh cry harder, but he didn't let out any noise, his body was just shaking. 

Josh felt weak for crying. He was a cry baby though, and that's how he lets out his emotions, he couldn't help it. Everything in him wanted to tell Tyler what was wrong, but he couldn't. Just for the simple fact that Tyler wouldn't understand. It wasn't long after that he stopped feeling a hand on his back. "Great," he thought to himself "now even he is tired of my stupid ass." More tears streamed down his face. The more he cried the more he wished he had something to take the edge off. God, all he wanted was coke.

Tyler had left the room. But it wasn't long until he was back. This time instead of just rubbing Josh's back, he picked Josh up and Josh didn't have it in him to protest what was going on. He just clung onto Tyler like his whole life depended on it.

Josh was being carried to Tyler's room. Tyler put him on his bed and climbed in next to him. He made sure Josh was comfortable by giving him extra pillows as he sat up and covered half of him with a blanket. "I made some tea, I know that you like it since you've mentioned it before." Tyler reached for a cup on the table beside the bed and handed it Josh who took it gratefully. "I also have some popcorn when and if you feel like you want some." Josh just raised his eyebrow at Tyler who was smiling softly at him. Tyler turned on the TV and went to the movies. He scrolled through some of the movies, asking Josh every now and then if he wanted to watch this one or that one. It wasn't until he skimmed across the '101 Dalmatians' that Josh really perked his head up. Tyler noticed and smiled "This one?" Josh shyly nodded and sipped on his tea.

The more of the movie they watch, the more happy Josh seemed to get. This made Tyler happy considering that before Josh's face was all red eyed, puffy and tear stained. By the end of the movie there was even a little smile on his face.

"I always loved that movie," Josh said quietly. Tyler just smiled at him "Me too. One of my favorites." Josh smiled a little wider at Tyler. But the smile wouldn't last long because of Tyler's question. "Why were you crying Josh?" Josh sighed and looked down at the mug in his hands. He didn't have much tea left. "I was over thinking some things." Tyler nodded, understanding the emotional burden over thinking caused. "One thought lead to another and it had me questions some stuff." He drank the rest of the tea. "Like what?" Josh gave him a sad smile. "Tyler, you don't want to know what goes on in my mind. I'm a mess." Tyler grabbed the cups out of his hands and replaced it with his hands. "Josh, no matter what you tell me, I will never think that." That made tears come down his cheeks again.

"I just keep on thinking to myself, why am I not good enough for anyone? You know? Why am I the way I am? I use to be so happy, b-but then stuff happened to me and now I'm this sad person." He started crying harder "I should be happy, and grateful, you've done so much for me, and believe me, I'm so grateful, but I'm not happy. I just want to be happy. And I keep on asking myself, why am I not happy? I don't want to be sad, I don't want to be depressed, but I can't help it. My life isn't the way I planned it out to be. I'm not suppose to be here. And I'm glad that I am, but it wasn't part of the plan. Everything seems to be falling apart in my hands and I can't stop it. And that makes me even more sad and anxious, a-and, I can't stop myself from being depressed. I just want to be happy. I'm trying my hardest to be happy. I'm trying so hard." 

Tyler was shocked by his confession. He was at a lost of words to say, so he just tightly hugged Josh. He hugged him like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. Josh was shaking in his arms, tears soaking through his shirt. Tyler softly ran his fingers through Josh's hair. "No one wants to be depressed Josh." Josh pulled away from Tyler to look at him. His eyes were red again. "It's not your fault that your life turned out this way. I'm sorry that it did, but you have me now, and I'm going to help you. Thick and thin, okay?" Josh was rubbing at his eyes and nodding. "It's okay to be sad Josh, you just can't let it consume you. I know it's hard not to, but you gotta try. And I know you're trying. And that's good." Josh's crying started to slow down and he started to calm down. Tyler grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

Tyler put on another movie of Josh's choice. This time they were watching 'Coraline'. Tyler never saw it, but he could instantly see why Josh enjoyed watching it.

Throughout the movie they both got closer until Josh was leaning on Tyler's chest with Tyler's arm around him. It wasn't long until the movie was over. Tyler was about to ask Josh what movie he wanted to watch next until he noticed that Josh was fast asleep. Tyler just smiled to himself. He put on some random movie and gently moved the both of their bodies so they were laying down, Josh still on Tyler's chest. About an hour later, Tyler was asleep.

And that's how they slept the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> As always, thank you all so much for your nice comments!  
> They make me really happy.   
> If you didn't see, but this is almost at 100 kudos, which is just mind blowingly awesome.   
> Thank you all so much!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, I'm always interested in what you have to say!  
> Stay Awesome Frens! |-/   
> -Jo


	8. New Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, so this chapter was suppose to be finished tomorrow, but I finished it today.  
> Two updates in one day! Woo!  
> Anyways, to tell you all, I don't know when the next time I can update is. All week I have to pack because I'm moving, so I won't really have time to be writing.  
> So yeah! Sorry, I feel terrible for that, but life happens.  
> So here is the next chapter.   
> There is and can be parts that are triggering, so please read the tags.  
> Enjoy Reading!  
> -Jo

Josh woke up still being in Tyler’s arms. He started blushing and quietly removed himself from the bed. Because of last night he felt awful for making Tyler have to listen to him rant on about how sad he was. In a way he felt ashamed and wanted to crawl in a hole. But instead of doing that, he decided that he was going to make Tyler breakfast. Why now? Right? It was the least he could do while he was staying here with Tyler.

He got everything prepared to make pancakes. There wasn’t a lot of stuff and it didn’t take long to make. It would be easy and simple for Tyler to quickly eat and leave. 

Tyler emerged from the room looking confused and tired. “Josh?” Josh turned around to see Tyler and smiled. “I made pancakes.” Tyler smiled back at Josh and went to go sit down at the table. “You didn’t have to make breakfast for me. I could have gotten it when I woke up.” Josh just shrugged. “It’s the least I can do. Besides you were sleeping and I had nothing better to do.” Tyler nodded his head. In the matter of a few minutes there were pancakes being placed in front of Tyler, who seemed to be excited. “They look so fluffy.” It didn’t take long for Tyler to finish eating. 

“Did you like them?” Tyler nodded and finished his milk. Josh just smiled and poked at his food. This didn’t go unnoticed from Tyler. “Hey, what’s up?” Josh put down his fork and pushed the food away from him “I’m just not hungry. And I’m tired.” Tyler picked up his and Josh’s plates and started washing them. “I don’t have to work today. So I have to go grocery shopping. You want to go?” “Yeah, since I have nothing better to do.”

They sat around the house and watched Tv for a little while before they had to leave. “Are you ready to go?” Tyler was putting on his shoes, looking at him. “Huh? Oh, yeah.” He sat up and turned off the tv. He got off the couch and went to go put on shoes. “Uh, Josh?” Tyler’s eyebrow was raised. “Yeah Tyler?” He picked up his shoes. “Do you maybe want to put pants on before we leave?” Josh looked down, and his face turned a bright pink. “Yeah, I’m going to get right on that.” Tyler just laughed.

It took them around 20 minutes to get to the store. To their shock, it was mostly empty. “Probably because everyone is at work.” Josh nodded his head in agreement “That means we will be in and out.”

They walked in and went straight to shopping. Josh was dragging his feet the whole time. He hated grocery shopping, it was the most boring thing to him in the world. Every now and then Tyler would turn around and ask Josh if he wanted something. He usually said yes just so that he could get the hell out of the store. At one point Tyler was squatting down looking at something and Josh could feel himself getting annoyed. He was about to say something until he heard a loud noise. 

“OH MY GOD, JOSH!” Before he could comprehend what was going on he was being hugged tightly. He was confused at who it was until he saw the blue hair. Ashley. He hugged back, just happy to see his old friend. She let go of him and backed up. “I’m sorry, I just haven’t seen you in forever.” She was grinning, showing all of her teeth. “It’s okay, I understand.” He saw Brendon turn the corner, he walked straight up to Josh and gave him a hug. “Hey man, I’ve missed you.” Josh nodded “I’ve missed the both of you.” He looked over at Tyler who was just awkwardly standing there. “Oh, I want to two to meet someone.” He waved for Tyler to come closer, which he did. “Tyler, this is Brendon and Ashley. Brendon, Ashley this is Tyler.” They all shook hands. “It’s nice to meet you Tyler.” Ashley said and Brendon agreed. “How did you guys meet?” Brendon raised his eyebrow and Josh slightly blushed. “He helped me the day that I got beat up at the bar. I’m now living with him.” They stood around and talked for a little while. “Hey, we are going out tonight, you wanna come?” Josh thought for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, I would like that.” He turned to Tyler “You want to come?” Tyler shook his head. “You go ahead.” Josh smiled excitedly. “Okay!” They set up a time when they wanted to leave and what time to pick up Josh.

They finished up in the store and walked to the car, Tyler was quiet the whole time. “Tyler..? You okay there friend?” Tyler started the car and looked at Josh “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” He poked his fingers together and looked down. “You just weren’t talking and I thought you were upset with me.” Tyler sighed quietly and grabbed Josh’s hand. “I could never be upset with you. And I’m glad that you are going out today with some friends. It should be good for you.” Josh smiled at Tyler and Tyler let go of his hand to drive back to the house.

In the house, they put away all of the food and items that they got, which wasn’t a lot. He forgot to get some items on the list, but that’s because he knew Josh was getting annoyed just standing around waiting for him. “Tyler..” Tyler was broken out his daze and looked at Josh. “Yeah?” He noticed that Josh’s hair was sticking to his forehead and his shirt was all wet. “Did you even dry off before putting clothes on?” Josh tilted his head “Yeah, of course I did.” Tyler made a noise in his throat that sounded like a laugh. “Okay, sure. What did you call me for?” Josh didn’t say anything and just handed Tyler a white towel that was stained pink. “I-I’m sorry, there wasn’t any darker towels and it sort of ended up getting on the towel.” Tyler didn’t say anything, he just put it in the laundry basket. “You hungry?” Josh nodded.

After they ate, they sat around and talked about little stupid things and read until Josh was being picked up. “Are you sure that you don’t want to go?” Tyler smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, of course. Go have fun with your friends, Josh. Just stay safe.” Josh gave him a quick little hug and walked outside. 

Josh was slightly excited to be going out with Ashley and Brendon. It’s been forever since he has seen them and have done anything fun. Even though he wasn’t really a big partier, he was excited. Ashley looked over from the passenger seat at Josh. “You look a lot healthier, and happier.” Josh smiled “Thank you, I feel happier.” It didn’t take them long to get where they wanted to go, probably for the fact that Brendon was speeding almost the whole time. When he parked the car, Josh was about to get out until he saw Brendon pull something out of his pocket, it wasn’t until a few seconds later that he realized it was coke. Ashley made a few lines on the center council and snorted them. Brendon did the same. Once they were satisfied they handed the bag and straw to Josh. He just held it in his now shaking hands. “Do you want some or not?” Brendon asked. Josh swallowed hard. He knew he shouldn’t. It was a bad idea. But it would help. He poured some out, making sure he wouldn’t go overboard with it. After making a few little lines, he held the straw up to his nose and gently snorted the heavenly powder. They left the car after he cleaned up.

It hit him when he was in the club. Everything felt good. His body was moving to the music. His skin felt like it was a live wire and whoever touched him set off little sparks. Life was good. All his worries were going away and he was no longer thinking about Tyler and how disappointed he was going to be when he found out. All he was focusing on was the way he was dancing on the dance floor with his friends. “This is great.” he said to Ashley, who just yelled in agreement. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, all he knows is that the club was packed and he shoved a few more lines up in his nose. He was having a great time and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who was touching him, who he saw almost made him fall to his knees. It was Mark. Just standing there. With his hand still on Josh’s shoulder. Josh wanted to run, and scream but he just stood there. “I almost didn’t recognize you with your pink hair.” His smirk was deadly. “What are you doing here pretty boy? Where is your boyfriend?” Josh shook his head “H-he’s not my boyfriend.” Mark just laughed. “Good.” 

Mark was dancing all up on Josh, grabbing him roughly at the hips. It scared Josh, but he couldn't show Mark that. He had to remain strong even though he was weak, how could he even think about being strong when he broke and did coke. All those hours and days of screaming at Tyler, and screaming at himself because of the lack of self control. So he wasn't strong, not even close to it. His train of though was broken when he felt Mark's lips on the back of his neck. "God, baby, you still taste the same, I miss it. Let me have one more taste." Mark started biting at the back of his neck. "Mark? Do you still have those pills, the ones for my face?" Mark stopped biting his neck and turned Josh around to face him. He pulled out a baggie that held the pills. "These ones?" Josh nodded. "You know the deal. I can't give them away for free." Josh knew that, and he knew exactly what Mark wanted.

Josh followed Mark to the bathroom and he just stood there. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Josh snapped into action and fell onto his knees, he grabbed Mark's cock and started sucking it. After about 10 minutes later and Mark still wasn't that hard. "God, you're still so fucking useless." He grabbed Josh by the wrist and pulled him up roughly. "Lets have some real fun." his voice turned dark and he pulled down Josh's pants. "No! Mark stop, I don't want it!" He started thrashing and pulling away from Mark, who just grabbed on tighter. "I don't care what you want." Josh struggled more as he felt Mark's now hard cock enter him. He let out another cry and Mark covered his mouth. He only got a few thrust in and he was already cumming. Mark was cumming at the fact that he was raping Josh.

Josh was on the ground with his ass exposed and Mark zipped up and threw the baggie at him. Tears were streaming down his face. "Go wild, slut." Josh quickly grabbed the bag to crush up the pills inside and snort them. He left the bathroom 5 minutes later in search for Ashley and Brendon. He found them outside smoking a joint. "Can I have a drag of that?" His voice was quiet and Ashley raised her eyebrow but didn't ask questions. The smoke tasted weird, but that didn't stop him from taking a few puffs and handing it to Brendon. "Josh, you look like hell. We should get you home." Brendon agreed. "Yeah, you look like you should try to get some sleep." Josh didn't have the energy to protest. So he just walked to the car and waited for Ashley and Brendon to get there. 

In the car Ashley and Brendon were talking, but all he could think about the pain. Not the physical pain, but the emotional pain. He just let Mark use him, for drugs. He placed his head in his hands and started to cry. The only good thing was that the music was too loud for them to hear him sniffling.

When they reached the house, Josh said his goodbyes and left the car. He didn't go in right away. He started crying more when he reached the front door. He had to face Tyler and he didn't want to do that. Tyler put so much work into him and he just threw it away just for what? To party and get raped by his ex boyfriend. The word "rape" repeated in his head. He was under so much stress. But he had to go in there and be a big kid. So he went in the front door crying, his nose dripping down his face. 

Tyler was in the living room with the light on when he saw Josh. "Hey J-" He saw the blood dripping down his face and then saw Josh crying. "What happened?" he ran to Josh and grabbed his face to examine it. Josh didn't say anything, he just cried. "Who did this to you Josh?" Josh let out a painful sob "I did, Tyler." He pushed Tyler away and balled on the ground, back against a wall. "I did it Tyler. I went o-out and I did a s-shit to of.. of coke and pills. I'm a mess Tyler. And-and I saw... god I saw Mark." He let out a gut wrenching sob "And he fucked me, even though I didn't really want it. And he gave me pills. Oh fuck, Tyler. You probably think I'm disgusting, because I am. I'm so fucking disgusting." His body was violently shaking.

Tyler dropped to his knees next to Josh, he was crying also. "Josh, I would never think that you're disgusting. The only person who I think is disgusting is Mark. Oh, Josh, I'm not mad at you." He was hugging Josh tightly. "You said you didn't really want sex with him... Did... Did he rape you Josh. Is that what that sick, twisted person do to you Josh?" Josh quickly shook his head. He didn't want to be labeled as a rape victim. He didn't want Tyler to worry about any of it. He just held onto Tyler who wasn't crying anymore. Josh was still crying. He was shaking in Tyler's arms, scared, he was so scared. After them sitting on the ground for a little while, Josh calmed down. His breathing was still ragged but he was no longer crying, which was a good thing. Josh felt him slip into his little space. "T-ty. I want to take a bath."

Tyler picked Josh up and carried him to the bathroom. He sat Josh down on the toilet and started running the bath for him. "Do you want bubbles?" Josh slightly smiled and nodded. "Yes please." This made Tyler smile and he poured the bubble bath mixture, which he used when he wanted to relax in the bath. "Josh, do you want me to leave you alone." Josh face turned a light pink and he shook his head. "No, just turn your head away." Tyler did exactly that. Josh stripped out of his clothes and went into the steaming bath, which felt nice. It was also nice that the bubbles hid him. "You can uncover now." Tyler just smiled at Josh in the bath tub.

Tyler noticed that Josh had a child-like personality. And he didn't mind it. He thought it was kind of cute that Josh acted like a child. It's not that Tyler is a pedophile, he just thought it was nice to see Josh not so stressed out when he was like this. 

Josh was playing with the bubbles when he reached over and placed some bubbles on Tyler's nose. "Oh yeah?" Josh was giggling when Tyler put bubbles on his nose. Josh looked shocked and then took a whole healing amount of bubbles and put them on Tyler's head. Josh started bursting out laughing and Tyler took more bubbles and blew them at Josh. They started having a bubble fight. Bubbles were flying all over the bathroom, but neither of them cared. They were too busy having fun. At one point Josh made a bubble beard and Tyler took a picture of it on his phone. After the laughter died down, but the two of them were still smiling Josh was asking Tyler something. "Can you wash my hair for me?" He shyly looked away. Tyler, with no hesitation, took the shampoo bottle and started washing Josh's hair. Josh was humming from the soft touches and that made Tyler smile even more.

When Josh was done, he was being wrapped in Tyler's extra big towel. "Do you want to sleep in my room or yours?" Josh instantly picked Tyler's. Tyler expected that. He got Josh some pajamas and tucked him into the bed, Tyler got in next to him. He turned on the tv and cuddled Josh, running his fingers through his pink hair. "Josh?" Josh looked up at him, "Yea Ty?" Tyler took a deep breath in and kissed Josh, who kissed back with no second thought.

The kiss was short and sweet. It made Josh's face heat up and Tyler's stomach flip.

Without even meaning to, Josh asked "Can you be my new daddy?"

"Of course I'll be your new daddy."

They kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the sweet comments.   
> I'm always here to talk if you need some one to talk to.  
> I want to again apologize for not being to update in a little while because of the move. It really sucks, so don't forget about me!   
> Stay Awesome Frens! |-/  
> -Jo


	9. Breaking Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So I have been super busy with packing and it's pretty much the only thing I've done the past few days.  
> I barely had enough time to write, honestly, I would only write at night and by the time I had like three or four paragraphs I would pass out and sleep.  
> So this chapter is on the shorter side. (I'm honestly surprised that I had enough time to update.)  
> BUT  
> I promise you the next chapter will be longer!  
> I just don't know when I'll be able to post since I'm still packing.  
> Anyways, enough about me.  
> As to the story, there is and can be parts that are triggering.  
> Please read the tags.  
> Besides that,  
> Enjoy Reading!  
> -Jo

The next day was horrible for Josh. He ended up falling asleep luckily, but he woke up in a puddle of his own sweat and without Tyler by his side. He felt ashamed and embarrassed from the question last night, but it also made him happy. He hadn’t meant to ask Tyler to be his daddy, but to be his boyfriend. But he remembers Tyler’s reply and it made him start to blush. Tyler agreed. He didn’t freak out and push Josh away, he actually agreed.

Josh got out of bed, not knowing where exactly Tyler was. He looked around, his head pounding. “T-ty?” His vision blurred a little and he used the wall to balance himself. “Tyler?” His vision went back to normal and he heard soft sounds coming from the piano room. Josh opened the door to see Tyler playing the piano, humming slightly. He walked in and stood by the piano. Tyler looked over at him and softly smiled. “Good morning sleepy head. You hungry?” Josh shook his head and didn’t really smile back, his lips sort of just twitched. Tyler instantly stopped playing and looked at Josh with concern. “What’s wrong?” Josh pointed to his head and frowned more “I have a headache.” he said in a quiet voice. Tyler knew just what to do.

Tyler picked up Josh and brought him to his room. “You should change the sheets. I sweated a lot.” Josh hid his face into Tyler. So instead of bringing him into his room, Tyler brought Josh to his room and laid him down. “I’ll be right back.” Tyler left the room and headed towards the kitchen. He made them tea and got some aspirin for Josh. He walked back into the room with the mugs. “Here, take these. It will help with the headache.” He handed them and the pills to Josh. Josh took them gratefully. His head was really killing him.

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying their tea, but the silence was short lived when Tyler started talking to Josh. “What were you thinking Josh?” This made Josh put his head down, he was ashamed. “I-I wasn’t thinking.” Tyler didn’t sound disappointed, he just sounded concern for his, now, boyfriend. “Josh, you were doing so good. Why would you throw all that away?” Josh was crying, Tyler expected that, Josh expected that. “I remembered how good I felt when I was high on coke, and I wanted to feel that for one last time.” he sort of smiled to himself “I thought about you and I knew how disappointed you would be, but I also knew once I snorted the coke that I wouldn’t care.” Tears were streaming down his face and his body was slightly shaking. “I will never be disappointed in you Josh.” He grabbed Josh’s cold hands and held them in his warm ones. Tyler gave Josh a kiss on his tear-stained cheek.

At one point Josh fell back to sleep while Tyler was rubbing his back. Tyler took the opportunity to wash their mugs and change the sheets on the bed. Josh wasn’t joking when he said that he was sweating last night. The sheet was soaked in sweat. He felt bad. He knew that Josh had a problem, but he was going to try his damn hardest to help him in any way that he could. After changing the sheets and doing a little cleaning, he checked on Josh to see if he was still sleeping. He still was. With nothing else to do, Tyler did some research. He wasn’t too familiar with the whole daddy thing. So, he turned to his best friend, the internet, to help him. He would have asked Josh, but he wanted the man to sleep. 

After two hours of research, Tyler had enough information to help him. It would be a learning experience, and it was going to be a lot of work, but it was worth it. Anything would be worth it for Josh. Speaking of which, Tyler heard and saw Josh enter the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Tyler took this as a chance to start now. “Hey there, wanna come sit on my lap?” Josh nodded his head and went to go sit on his lap, his head resting on Tyler’s chest. “How are you feeling?” Josh shrugged his shoulders and just put his face to Tyler’s chest. “I’m sorry Ty.” Tyler ran his finger’s through Josh’s hair. “It’s okay baby.” Josh looked up at the nickname, eyebrow raised, but a soft smile was on his lips. He rested his head back on Tyler. “Do you wanna talk more about our relationship?” Josh nodded. “Okay, let’s go to the living room. He picked Josh up and sat them down on the couch, Josh still in Tyler’s lap.

“So i read about little age..” Tyler started talking, then stopped “Am.. Am I getting this right?” Josh nodded. He continued to talk “What is your little age?” Josh smiled slightly “Around 5-6.” Tyler nodded and smiled also “Okay. That’s a good age. Tell me about your little age, so I can understand it more.” Josh smiled more, he started getting excited. “Okay! So, I like to color, and paint a lot. I like stuffed animals, and blankets. I like to cuddle and drink juice and talk a lot. I also love to watch cartoons and go on walks. I also love to go to the park and swing. Bubble baths are good too.” By the end of him talking, Josh was grinning. Tyler couldn’t help but grin also. “I-I’m also mostly in my little space, I just never show it.” Tyler tilted his head “Why?” Josh looked away and played with Tyler’s fingers. “I just.. I just got punished for it.” Tyler looked at Josh with concern "What do you mean punished?" Josh put his head down "Nothing.. I said too much." Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and held them "Josh.. You're going to have to tell me what your relationship with Mark was like." Josh nodded, he looked up at Tyler with an undeniable fear in his eyes.

"Our relationship started off sweet." Josh took a quick moment to himself to smile at all the good times they had. How when they first started dating there was a burning desire between the two. A flame that was sure to die out because that's what happens when things are quick to ignite, they are sure to burn fast and short. Leaving a nasty and unforgettable memory of all things being ruined.But instead of leaving, Josh stayed because he was too scared to move, afraid things would get worst for him. He looked up at Tyler who was waiting for Josh to continue to speak. 

"But, he started taking more control over me. At first I liked the little demand in his voice, it was sexy, intriguing. Then it started getting scary. Around that time, that's when I started being a little. Mark didn't mind it at first. He thought it was cute. But after a while he started getting annoyed with it. Told me to stop and act my age, that it was disgusting that I would act like a literal 5 year old. So when I went into my little space, he-he would hit me." Josh took a deep breath in and let it slowly out. Tyler just rubbed his hand. "So then, I started hiding it from him. But he found new reasons to hit me. Then hitting turned into punching, which turned into kicking. Then that... that turned into ra.." his voice went into a whisper "rape." Josh's eyes were tightly closed.

The rage inside Tyler was boiling. His blood pressure spiked up from Josh's confession. He wanted to go to Mark and kick the piss out of him. But he couldn't show Josh that he was mad. Instead he tightly hugged Josh and rubbed his back. He felt bad, even horrible for what happened to the little. Poor Josh was punished and abused for no reason except to satisfy the sick pleasure of his twisted ex. It made Tyler's stomach flip and he felt like throwing up. His brain couldn't comprehend how someone would do such horrible things to someone as sweet as Josh.

"Ty." Josh's voice broke Tyler out of his train of thought. "I.. I never wanted to do coke." Tyler squinted his eyebrows a little but Josh continued to talk. "Mark, uh, he made me do it. Told me that I didn't have a choice. So when it made me happy and not feel any pain, I continued to do it. I used it as an escape." Tyler softly touched Josh's face. "It's okay, you dont have to explain any more to me. I want you to know that I'm not disappointed. I know addiction is hard. I'm here for you. Like I've always said." Josh smiled and Tyler kissed his cheek.

Josh laid his torso against Tyler's, his head resting on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler soft rubbed Josh's back, humming a little, while scrolling through his phone. "Josh?" His voice was soft "Yeah Ty?" Josh sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep. "Tomorrow, you and me are going to go out." Josh lifted his head and looked at Tyler. Tyler could see that his eyes were slightly red from where Josh rubbed his eyes "What do you mean going out?" Tyler smiled and guided Josh to lean back into him "You'll see what I mean." Tyler turned on the tv and put on a random show. It didn't take long for Josh to fall asleep again. Tyler got up, making sure not to disturb Josh too much, and went to the kitchen to try to make something to eat.

After trying to figure out what to eat, he decided to just order pizza instead. It would be easier for the both of them.

When the pizza arrived, Josh was still sleeping. "Hey, Josh." Tyler slightly shook Josh. "Wake up, foods here." Josh's eyes fluttered opened. He was confused why Tyler was standing over him. "What? " Tyler smiled and helped Josh up. "Foods here. I ordered pizza." It took a few minutes for him to fully wake up, but when he did, he walked to the kitchen where Tyler was. He shuffled his feet near Tyler and rested his head on his boyfriend's back. "I got you your pizza." Josh mumbled out a "thank you." And took his pizza to the kitchen table, where he sat across from Tyler. 

"Don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" Tyler raised his eyebrows at the question "No. I usually have Wednesdays off." Josh nodded his head and continued to eat. "Dont worry, tomorrow will be fun for you, and me." Josh finished his pizza and washed his plate, he didn't say anything more to Tyler, instead he went to his room and laid down on his bed. Tyler came in a few minutes later, sitting beside Josh. "Hey, what's wrong?" Josh rolled over to face Tyler "Nothing, just tired still." Tyler nodded his head and climbed under the covers with Josh. Josh happily rested his head on Tyler's chest.

Tyler held Josh close into him, worried that if he let go of the boy that he would float away. He thought Josh was sleeping until he heard his soft voice say   
"Good night daddy."   
It made Tyler feel warm and happy to hear Josh refer to him as that. Tyler kissed the top of Josh's head.  
"Goodnight baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for everything!!  
> This work is almost at 100 kudos and I couldn't be happier.  
> You all are the best!   
> I love reading your comments, they are just the sweetest things.   
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much, but I promise to update as much as i can after the move.  
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, im always interested in what you have to say.  
> Stay Awesome Frens! |-/  
> -Jo


	10. Day with Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm all moved in the new house.  
> I've been so tired but I got the chapter written! Yay!  
> I'm really excited to be posting after not posting in forever. I'm really sorry about that.  
> I still don't have internet at the new house but we are working on that next.  
> So enjoy this fluff chapter!   
> -Jo

Tyler woke up before Josh did. Instead of getting up, he laid there, playing with Josh's hair while he watched the little sleeping peacefully. He couldn't comprehend how lucky he got with Josh. How a simple night out with some friends turned into him getting the best man he could wish for. Sure, there were things that came along with Josh that weren't exactly "normal" but what is normal anyways? All Tyler knew is that he would be by Josh's side no matter what. He wasn't sure what instantly drew himself to Josh. But as soon as he saw the man bloody and beaten on the bathroom floor, he knew that he had to protect him, to take care of him, just simply be there for him.

Josh stirred awake, his still tired eyes looking up at Tyler. "Good morning." Josh smiled and buried his face into Tyler's chest. He mumbled out something that Tyler couldn't hear, but he took a guess he was saying good morning back. "Can daddy have a morning kiss?" Josh lifted his head, his face turning a slight pink "My breath probably stinks." Josh scrunched up his nose. "That's okay, I still want a kiss." With that, Josh leaned into Tyler and kissed him. Tyler smiled and got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be right back, okay?" Josh nodded his head.

Tyler's shower was short and quick, probably around 10 minutes tops, but when he came back into the room, Josh was back to sleep already. He laughed to himself and went back over to Josh and shook him gently "Josh, come on sleepy head, it's time to wake up." Josh tried to shoo away Tyler, but Tyler wasn't having it. "Joshie, come on baby boy. Wake up." It took a few minutes of poking and tickling Josh, but he finally budged and got up out of the bed. "Do you wanna take a bath or a shower?" Josh mumbled out something but Tyler couldn't hear what he said "Say that again." Josh threw him a cute glare and repeated himself "I would rather go back to bed. But I'll go take a shower." Josh walked into the bathroom as Tyler say down in the living room, waiting for Josh to be done.

It took Josh twenty minutes in the shower, probably due to the fact that he was still tired when he went in there. When he came out, he went straight to Tyler, he didn't change, he was still in his towel. "Daddy." Tyler looked up from his phone and almost dropped it "Josh, why aren't you changed?" Josh shrugged his shoulders and climbed into Tyler's lap, his wet hair resting on Tyler's chest. "Baby boy, I love to cuddle, trust me, I do. But, the water from your hair is making my shirt wet." Josh lifted his head up to see the wet mark. "I'm sorry." He got off of Tyler's lap. "Do you want me to help you pick out clothes?" Josh nodded his head. "Okay, come on." Josh followed Tyler to Josh's room.

Josh sat on the bed while Tyler went through Josh's clothes. "Do you have anything in mind that you want to wear?" Tyler looked back at Josh and he just shook his head. "Okay then." Tyler went back to looking through the clothes. He knew that Josh would want to be comfortable, so he tried to find clothes that Josh wore a lot. "Hmm, how about your NASA shirt and... these ripped jeans." he held them up so that Josh could see. Josh didn't even hesitate his answer, it was an automatic yes. He loved wearing that shirt, and it didn't matter the pants, as long as they had rips in them. Tyler got some socks and a pair of underwear. "Here you go, I'll leave you to get dressed." Josh smiled "Thank you daddy." Tyler gave Josh a forehead kiss.

He got dressed quickly, grabbing one of his hats on the way out. " 'M ready." Tyler walked up to him, grabbing his hands. "You look cute." Josh put his face to Tyler's chest, breathing in his scent slightly. It made him feel calm, relaxed. They walked to the car, Tyler getting in the driver seat, and Josh getting in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Tyler raised his eyebrows, giving Josh a slight smirk. "We haven't even left and you're already starting with the questions." He pouted a little and looked out the window at all the surroundings passing by. He felt a hand softly touched his arm, he looked over to see Tyler's hand held out, Josh took his hand and held it the entire car ride.

Tyler finally stopped the car after driving for a little bit. It looked like some type of restaurant. "What is this place?" Tyler got out and so did Josh. "I use to eat here all the time when I was a little kid. I thought you would enjoy it." Josh nodded his head. They walked in hand in hand, sitting at a little booth near the windows. A waitress came over, handed them menus and went on her way. He looked through the menu then looked up at Tyler "It all looks so good." Tyler put down his menu. "Do you want me to help you pick something out?" Josh leaned forward so that him and Tyler could look at the menu. After 10 minutes if going through it all, Tyler finally find out two things. The first being what Josh wanted to eat. The second being that Josh is a highly picky eater. 

The waitress came back over, her soft smile was warming and Josh couldn't help but smile back at her. "May I take your orders?" Before Josh could start speaking, he heard Tyler's voice. "For me, I would like the toasted egg and bacon sandwich, ketchup on the side. For him, he would like the breakfast burritos, hold off on the onion and pepper. As to drinks, two orange juices, please." The lady was writing what Tyler was saying. "You got it. Your order should be here shortly." She took the menus and left them alone. "You didn't have to order for me." Tyler grabbed Josh's hands "Of course I did." Josh just blushed.

They made small talk until their food got to the table. When the food was put down in front of them, they said their thank yous and went straight to eating. Josh didn't realize how hungry he was until he took the first bite. "This... This is amazing." Tyler smiled "I knew you would like it." They continued to eat until there was nothing on their plates and their drinks were gone. It wasn't until that moment Josh realized something "Tyler, I don't have money to pay for my food." He started playing with the bottom of his shirt. "I know. I'm paying for it." Josh looked up "Are.. are you sure? I feel bad."   
"Josh. Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have brought you here. Don't worry little one, just relax." He nodded his head and leaned back in the booth some "Is this what you meant when you said we were going to have fun today? Because I'm really enjoying myself so far." Before Tyler could answer the waitress came to get the money and pick up. "I have more than just this planned out."

Tyler held the door for Josh. He ducked his head and blushed “Thank you.” They walked to the car and Tyler opened the door for Josh again. Tyler got into the driver side. “That was really good.” He looked at Tyler and Tyler looked back at him. “Yeah, they have always had good food.” Tyler went to go put the car in drive until he stopped midway and put his hand on the wheel again. “You.. Uh.. You okay?” Josh leaned into the door, hand near the handle, just incase. “I’m fine. I’m just waiting for you to put on your seatbelt.” Josh looked down “Wha… Oh, okay.” He relaxed some, putting the seatbelt around him and buckling it. “Okay, now we are ready to go. Safety first.” He put the car in drive and then held Josh’s hand.   
They were driving for a little while and Josh was starting to feel annoyed being in the car that long. “Are we almost there?” His voice was in a whine. “Josh. You just asked that 5 minutes ago. We still have a little bit.” Tyler looked at Josh then back on the road. “But daddyyyyyyy.” He started moving around on the seat, trying to get comfortable. “Do you need to get out or something?” He shook his head no. “Use your words.” He let out a big sigh. “No.” After saying that he finally found a spot to get comfortable and rested until the car stopped.

It took about 10 minutes to get to their destination. Josh was the first one out of the car, happy to stand and not be sitting. Tyler got out of the car and walked over to him. “You okay?” He nodded his head “A lot better now.” He looked at the building. “You decided to take me to the mall?” Tyler just grinned and held out his hand. He took it happily but his feet didn’t move. “What’s wrong?” Josh just looked at Tyler. “What if there is a lot of people?” Tyler raised his eyebrows and then relaxed his face. “I got you.” Josh felt Tyler squeeze his hand and he just smiled. “Let’s go baby.” They walked hand in hand.

When they got into the mall there wasn’t a lot of people. Probably because it was a Wednesday and it was earlier in the morning. “Do you feel better now?” Josh nodded his head. He leaned his body into Tyler’s a little while walking. They were just walking around without a real destination, Tyler would ask Josh if he wanted to go into some stores, and usually he would say no. But Tyler didn’t mind because there was a few stores that he was going to take him in without any fuss from Josh.

Josh was walking and looking around at the mall decorations when he felt a tug in his arm. He turned around to see Tyler just standing there. “What?” Tyler was just grinning and pulled Josh into the store that they stopped in front of. When Josh realized he tried to back up and leave, but Tyler wouldn’t let him. “Tyler, you can’t.” Tyler scoffed “But I can.” Josh let out an annoyed sigh “But, you don’t have to.” Josh crossed his arms over his chest, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. Tyler rubbed his arms gently and gave a smile “I want to. No if, ands or buts.” Josh rolled his eyes but he was smiling as well, he uncrossed his arms and started taking a look at everything. 

There were so many stuffed animals to chose from, he couldn’t decide so he turned to Tyler. “I can’t figure out which one I want.” Tyler walked next to him and took a look at all the stuffed animals along with him. It took a few minutes but he finally helped pick out one. It was a light brown rabbit with a little white tail. “Are you ready to go get it stuffed?” Josh nodded his head excitedly, his little side was really showing and it beamed around him like his aura was made of pure gold. He walked over to the lady who did the stuffing. He handed the bear to the lady. “Do you want it soft or firm?” Josh mumbled out something that the lady couldn’t understand “Say that again?” Josh turned a slight pink but this time Tyler answered for him “Soft.” The lady nodded her head and proceed to do what she had to. “Pick out a heart.” Josh went into the bucket and picked out the last plaid heart. He went to go hand it to her but she shook her head. “You have to give the heart a kiss and make a wish.” Josh made a small sound “Oh.” He looked at Tyler and then back at the heart. He gave it a kiss and then closed his eyes to make a wish. Tyler took the heart and gave it a kiss also, he handed it back to Josh so that he could give it to the lady. Once she was done she handed the bear back to them so that they could go print out a birth certificate. “What do you want to name it?” Josh thought for a moment and then typed out the name. “Her name is Brownie.” He smiled at Tyler and Tyler smiled back. Once they were done, they left and Josh held the Build-A-Bear box tightly in his hand. “Thank you.”   
“Anything for you.”

They walked into Hot Topic next. “Pick out anything that you want.” Josh just gave him a wide eyed look. Tyler could help but chuckle “Do you want help?” Josh nodded his head. “Okay, let’s go find you some stuff.” It didn’t take them that long. All he really wanted was new tunnels and get some hair dye. They were in and out within 10 minutes.

The next few stores they went to they got little odd items like lotion and a few body sprays. Needless to say they had a long day at the mall, and they had bags worth of stuff in the trunk of the car. By the time they got all done, it was starting to get dark out. They got in the car and Josh slumped down a little, a little tired. Tyler got in the car also and looked over at Josh. “Don’t get too tired, we have one last place to go.” Josh gave him a slight glare and then smiled. “Okie Dokie.”

Tyler drove around for a few minutes before he was pulling into a parking lot where there was little shack. “We’re here.” Josh looked around and was confused “Where are we?” Tyler placed the car in park. “It’s for hamburgers and hot dogs. Plus, there is frozen yogurt.” Josh didn’t even realize he was hungry until Tyler started talking about food. “That… That actually doesn’t sound too bad right now.” 

It didn’t take long for them to eat their food. It has been a long day of walking around. Even though they didn’t mind. Tyler was just happy to see Josh happy. It didn’t really dawn on him until he was watching the little eat his yogurt how much Josh actually meant to him. How much Josh actually changed his life from the moment that he saw the man on the floor, looking hopeless. He knew no one else would take care of him, that’s why he had to. He had to take care of this man no matter the cost. He was falling for Josh at an alarming rate, but he didn’t care. He could just only hope that Josh was falling for him also, and he had a feeling that he was.

“Ty?” Josh was waving his hand in front of Tyler’s face. “Huh? Yeah, what’s wrong?” Josh grinned “Nothing, you were just spacing out silly.” Josh and Tyler finished up their yogurt and Tyler grabbed onto Josh’s hand. “You ready to go home baby boy?” Josh nodded his head. “I’ve been ready since I left. But I’m glad that you took me out. You didn’t have to do that.” Tyler shrugged his shoulders. “It was the least I could do. Besides, I have a lot of money I save up each paycheck. I gotta spend the money some how.” Josh just blushed behind his hands.

The drive home seemed longer than it actually was. But Josh didn't mind, he was just happy to be beside Tyler. Their fingers were intertwined together, listening to the radio. Once they got home, Tyler carried in most of the items, Josh got to carry in his Build-A-Bear. "Are you sure? I can carry in more than just my box." He tried to grab bags but Tyler shooed him away. "Yes I'm sure. I got it." And he did. He carried in all of Josh's things for him because he felt like it. "I want to thank you for everything today. I had a lot of fun spending the day with you." Tyler was putting away everything and he was grinning. "Good. Because I liked spending the day with you also." He gave Josh a kiss on the cheek. "You wanna take a bath?" "Of course!" There was no hesitation with his answer.

Tyler got everything ready for Josh. He even had a bath bomb ready for him, which smelt like roses and had rose petals in them. Josh walked into the bathroom, watching Tyler. "Are you ready for your bath?" Josh went beside the tub "Yes." Josh was about to start stripping until he saw that Tyler was watching. "C-can you turn away?" The question shocked Tyler at first but he didn't want to make Josh feel uncomfortable so he turned around. "Just tell me when you're done." Josh quickly got in the bath and covered himself up a little with the bubbles that Tyler decided to put in the bath also.

Once Josh was settled in the bath, Tyler went over to him and sat on the outside on the floor. "I got you something cool." Tyler handed Josh the bath bomb and Josh was interested. "I've seen so many videos of these! When did you get these?" Tyler shrugged "I got them a little while ago. I just never used them because I don't really take baths that much." Josh nodded and then took a closer look at the bath bomb. "It smells amazing." He put it up closer to his nose. "Its rose. Put it in the water." He placed the bomb in the water and it instantly started fizzing. Rose petals started popping up and that made Josh giggle. "That's so cool. I didn't know it did that!" He picked up some of the petals and put them on the side of the tub, arranging them to make a little flower. Josh spent most of the time fooling around with the petals while Tyler just watched him. "Daddy, I'm done." Tyler got him a towel and drained the tub, he went to go pick up all the flower pedals, but he realized Josh had all of the on the side of the tub, making a little heart. He took a picture of the petals.

Josh got dressed in his room and then went to Tyler's room with Brownie. Tyler was just making the bed, getting ready himself. "Daddy, I want to sleep in here tonight. Can I? Please?" Tyler looked over his shoulder to see Josh in a t-shirt and some underwear. "Of course you can. How can I say no to a cutie like you." Josh excitedly jumped up onto Tyler's bed and cuddled underneath the covers with Brownie. It wasn't long until Tyler got in the bed with him. "I hope you saved some cuddles for me." Josh turned to face Tyler and smiled "You can cuddle with the both of us!" He threw brownie in between the both of him and Tyler. "See daddy, that way you can cuddle me and brownie. So that brownie doesn't feel so left out." Tyler held brownie "Of course brownie can't feel left out. She's a part of the family now." He placed the stuffie between him and Josh and pulled Josh in closer to him. "So you really had a fun day with Daddy today?" Josh nodded "Of course I did." Tyler smiled and kissed Josh. "Alright, I'm glad." Josh leaned his head onto Tyler's chest. "I'm really happy that I'm with you daddy." Tyler kissed Josh's head.   
"Me too baby boy, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited, saturday is my birthday.  
> I'm probably not going to do anything but I'm still excited.  
> Hella happy.   
> As always, thank you for all of your nice comments, they make me so happy <3   
> Youre all too sweet.  
> Stay Awesome Frens! |-/  
> -Jo


	11. Ohio Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been tired, so I'm sorry I haven't had time to update.  
> Also, i had one of the most stressful days last night/today. I'll explain in in the end notes.  
> But here is the next chapter.   
> I hope you all enjoy reading!  
> -Jo

Josh was sitting on the couch, he didn’t know when he got there all he knew is that he was just sitting there doing nothing. He got up in the search for Tyler. “Daddy?” His hands ran down the walls of where he was walking. There wasn’t an answer which concerned him, usually Tyler was always home, and if he wasn’t he would leave a note. “Daddy?... Ty?” The more he looked the more he started to panic. “Tyler? Where are you?” Tears started streaming down his face.

The next thing he knew he found himself back in the living room on the couch again. This time Tyler was walking through the door. Josh got off the couch excitedly and jumped up towards Tyler “Daddy!” He went to go give Tyler a hug but he was shoved away. He was confused and looked up at Tyler but Tyler was turned around, he was wearing a red beanie and he could see black on his neck and hands up his arm. “Ty..?” He held his arm out to touch Tyler but there was a growl. “Don’t fucking touch me slut.” It wasn’t Tyler’s voice, it was deep. Josh flinched back.

Tyler turned around and it was his face but it wasn’t his eyes. They were a bright red. He grabbed onto Josh’s arm and gripped tightly, his red eyes examining Josh closely. “Ha… You’re just a useless slut. I’m just trying to use you to fuck you, then get rid of you. Can’t you see that? Or do you not care?” Josh shook his head. “No, you’re not Tyler, Tyler would never do that.” Tyler slapped him across the face “You are so fucking hopeless. No one will ever love you. Just look at your pathetic life. Useless. Pathetic. Ugly. Worthless. I will never love you, Joshua Dun. No one will ever love you.” His tight grip was released and Josh fell to the ground. “You… You’re wrong… Right? You have to be wrong.” He rubbed the spot that “Tyler” was holding. 

He got off the ground and followed Tyler to the bedroom. All he could think to himself is why would he be following this man that he didn’t even know. The next thing he knew Tyler was picking up brownie. “Hey, don’t touch her!” Tyler just chuckled. “You can’t tell me what to do.” He ripped brownie’s head off. He walked over to Josh and push Josh to the ground, gripping his hair tightly once on the ground. “God, I should just fuck you. So helpless. Can’t do anything to stop me. I have complete control.” He leaned down and whispered into Josh’s ear “I miss you baby.” The man no longer on him was the messed up version of Tyler, but Mark. He tried to push Mark away but he was like a rock sitting on top of him, gripping his throat. “So pretty looking like a slut for me. Look at those tears going down your cheeks.” He licked Josh’s cheek. “No one will love you like I do, not even Tyler.. You will always be mine.”

Josh woke up instantly, he was no longer in Tyler's arms, Tyler had rolled the other way, sleeping soundly. He just so badly wanted to wake the man up but he knew that Tyler had to get his sleep. So instead of him getting calmed down and settled, he got off the bed, leaving brownie behind. There wasn't a lot of places that he could go, and he didn't want to leave the house. The next thing he could think of was going back to his own room so that he couldn't bother Tyler with his messed up mind. How would he explain to his boyfriend that he had a dream about him not actually be him with red eyes and turned into his ex? Tyler would look at him like he was crazy, like he belonged in a mental hospital. So he he decided that he wouldn't tell Tyler, that he would just keep it to himself because that's what he was best at. His boyfriend didn't need to be bothered by his unstable self, Tyler had enough to worry about. Tyler didn't need to worry about him. No one needed to worry about him.

Josh got all the blankets from his bed and took them to the closet in his room, he didn't want to sleep on the bed. So he made a little nest in the closet and shut the door. He cuddled into the blankets and rolled himself into a ball. All he could think about was how much of a disappointment he was. The Tyler in the dream was right, he was pathetic, worthless and useless. His life didn't serve any real purpose besides depending on people. He was always depending on people, that’s how he was with Mark. That’s how he is with Tyler. 

He needed to stop thinking, so he got as comfortable as possible and fell asleep. All he dreamt of after that was a black shadow licking his face.

Tyler woke up to an empty bed. He didn’t think anything of it, sometimes Josh would get up to do whatever his little heart desired. Turning to face where Josh laid, he got a twisting his gut that something was wrong. Instead of staying in bed, he got up. Josh wasn’t in the kitchen, livingroom, or bathroom, so the only other room he could be in was his room. Tyler opened the door slowly, and saw that none of the bedding was on the bed. It confused him until he heard something moving around in the closet. Josh came out, looking like he hasn’t slept in 10 years, his balance was off and he almost fell to the ground. Tyler was quick to rush over to him. 

“Hey there sleepy.” Josh just looked at Tyler like he could see through him, it freaked him out. Josh leaned into Tyler, clutching onto his shirt, not saying a word. Tyler could tell something was bothering Josh. He softly picked Josh’s head up “What’s wrong Joshie?” Josh’s face twitched a little and he tried to look more alive “Nothing.” Tyler took them back to his room and they sat on the bed. He wanted to make Josh feel comfortable. “I don’t believe you.” Josh clicked his tongue. “I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Joshie, come on, talk to me. I can tell.” Tyler went to go touch Josh’s hand but Josh flinched back and looked at Tyler with an anger he never saw before.   
“Don’t fucking touch me. I’m fine.” The venom in his voice was enough to make Tyler’s jaw drop a little. “Josh, don’t talk to me like that. Have some manners.” Josh’s mean energy dropped and all of a sudden he was crying into Tyler’s chest. Tyler just ran his fingers through his hair.

He cried for a few hours. Full on, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tyler was confused at first, he was just happy yesterday, and now he was crying in his arms. But he realized that people who are depressed don’t need to have a reason to be depressed. Some days are just better than other days. And today just happens to be one of those bad days.

After he was done, Josh managed to move his way fully into Tyler’s lap, with Tyler’s back against the headrest. There was a warm light coming through the window that made the room light and everything felt okay. Josh lifted his head to face Tyler and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry.” He wiped at his eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Josh rested his head against Tyler's chest. Tyler patiently waited for Josh to start speaking, not wanting to pressure him to speak about anything he didn't want to. He would open up soon enough. And with enough back rubs and Tyler just gripping him tightly, rocking their bodies side to side and giving soft head kisses, that's what Josh did.   
"I had this... nightmare. You were there except you weren't you. There was red eyes, and you had black all over your neck and hands, up your arms." He traced his fingers over Tyler's arms where he saw the black paint. Then he started tracing his fingers over all of Tyler's tattoos. "Carpe Noctem" he whisper to himself. He looked up at Tyler and then back down. "You were mean, you told me I was worthless and useless, saying that you're using me only to fuck me then leave me. That you will never love me. You started hitting me and you were on top of me. Then... then you.. you turned into, well, morphed into, M-m-mark." The tears were rising in his eyes again, already spilling onto his cheeks "And all he said was that I was still his. He fucking licked the tears on my cheeks." His breathing became uneven and Tyler grabbed his hands. "Oh Josh... Joshie, that's not true. That will never be true. It was only a bad dream. And I know it seemed real, but it's not. It will never be true. Why didn't you wake me up?" Josh rubbed his whole face. "B-because! You were sleeping! I didn't think you would want to be bothered by me." Tyler kissed his forehead and talked softly "I will never be bothered by you, little one. I can make you a promise of that." They kissed softly.

They continued to kiss and kiss until shirts were thrown to the side and pants were stripped off. Josh was sitting on Tyler’s lap, their torsos pressed up against each other, Josh’s hands on Tyler’s face. Tyler’s hands rested on Josh’s hips, fingers in the hem of his underwear. He tugged on them slightly and Josh stopped kissing him. He looked up at Josh who had a sad look present on his face “I’m not ready.” Tyler removed his hands from Josh’s hips “I understand. I’m not rushing you into anything.” Josh smiled and kissed Tyler, then rested his head on Tyler’s shoulder, he whispered into Tyler’s ear “Thank you.” 

It was around 1 in the afternoon when they decided to get out of bed and do something. Well, it was mostly Tyler who wanted to do something, Josh didn’t want to leave the bedroom. 

“Come on Josh. It’s time to leave.” Josh dragged his feet out of the room. “I don’t wanna.” He crossed his arms, and Tyler walked over to him. “You’re acting like a little brat.” Tyler kissed his forehead “Come on, I told you could bring Brownie if you wanted to.” Josh unfolded his arms and started playing with the bottom of his shirt. “What happens if someone makes fun of me for it?” He gave Tyler a puppy dog type of look. “I also told you that we wouldn’t be around people.” Josh threw his hands up in defeat, and went to go get Brownie. “Okay, I’m ready now. Are you?” Tyler raised his eyebrow. “I’ve been ready.” Tyler grabbed a bag and walked to the car. 

Josh played with Brownies ears in the car, flopping them over and giggling when they would go in a weird position. Tyler reached his hand over to Josh and Josh took it happily “I’m glad that you’re feeling better Joshie.” He looked over at Tyler who was taking quick glances at him, but mainly focusing on the road. “Me too. I’m sorry for that. Sometimes I can’t help it.” Tyler squeezed his hand gently “You don’t have to apologize for your emotions. Everyone has them, some people are just more sensitive than others.” Josh nodded his head, wanting to not have another word in this topic of conversation, so instead, he handed Tyler the stuffed rabbit. “See daddy, she wants to sit with you while you drive.” Tyler smiled and sat the stuffed animal on his lap, placing the little arms on the steering wheel. “Look J, she’s driving.” He just giggled “Can i take a picture on your phone?” Tyler nodded his head “Of course.” Josh grabbed the phone and opened the camera to take a picture of Brownie and Tyler. After he did that, he took a few pictures of himself, just for his daddy to see later. “I’m going to have to get you one soon.” Josh didn’t know what he meant.

Tyler knew that it was going to take a while to get to where he wanted to go, Josh on the other hand, didn’t know that. So after an hour in the car, he got restless, and after about 30 minutes of whining a little, he fell asleep. Tyler didn’t notice at first, he just thought Josh was looking out the window, but when he looked over and saw the man sleeping, his heart melted a little. Josh looked so peaceful, he was a cute napper. He wished he could be where Josh was right now, but then he realized that Josh’s sleep is filled with terror and that it’s not always an escape. He just made sure to keep extra attention on Josh, to make sure that he didn’t start having a nightmare.

When they got there, Tyler woke Josh up. “We’re here.” Josh looked around, confused about where they were. He somewhat remembers this place. “Are we still in Ohio?” Tyler raised his eyebrow “Yeah? Why do you ask?” Josh just shook his head “No reason, just asking.” The more that he took a look at this place, the more he realized where he was. He would go around here on his bike when he was younger. His family lived right around the corner. He took a guess everyone was home right now, they were so close. "Joshie, come on." Tyler reached out his hand and grabbed Josh's.

They walked towards a house and Josh tugged back hard enough that his hand slipped from Tyler's. "What?" Tyler looked back at Josh. "Why are we going towards a house?" Tyler gave Josh a confused look "We are just going to walk through the drive way and walk back some into the forest?" Josh shook his foot a little "But that's trespassing. That's illegal." The confused look melted away from Tyler's face and he was laughing. This made Josh a little angry "Why are you laughing?!" He threw his hands up "Because we're not trespassing. My family lives here. They aren't home, they're on vacation." Josh felt stupid, he pouted and crossed his arms "Aw, Joshie, don't be mad. It's okay." He gave Josh's head a kiss and grabbed his hand again and continued on walking pass Tyler's family's house.

The walk didn't take long. They were there in 15 minutes. "I found this place when I was exploring with my brother Zack." Josh took in the sight. There was a patch of grass where the sun was shining through the trees. It looked as though as someone was trimming the grass, it was short. "I would come here sometimes at night and just look up at the trees and stars. It was nice." Josh smiled and looked at Tyler "It's beautiful Tyler." Tyler smiled back "Well, a beautiful person deserves to see a beautiful place." Josh couldn't help but blush.

They settled down after Tyler placed down a blanket. Josh was looking at his sides and then looked up at Tyler with a sad look. "What's wrong baby boy?" He let out a loud sigh "I forgot Brownie in the car." Tyler nodded his head, and reached into the bag he had brought with them. "You mean this brownie?" He pulled the stuffie out of the bag and Josh practically leaped to grab it. "You're the best daddy ever!" He hugged the stuffie close to him. "I figured you would forget her when you woke up." Josh kissed Tyler's cheek "Thank you daddy."

"Here's a sandwich for you and one for me." Tyler handed Josh a PB&J sandwich and put one down for himself. He also handed Josh a juice he cracked open. "It's been forever since I've been on a picnic." Tyler nodded "Same for me. I haven't had anyone to do it with." Josh picked at his sandwich a little "Have.. have you been in a relationship before?" The question shocked Tyler, they didn't ever talk about Tyler's past relationships. "Uh, yeah. For a few years with someone actually."   
"Why don't you talk about it to me?"  
"Because it's not that important. I don't try to focus on it. You're my number one priority now." Josh took a bite of his sandwich and then washed it down with his juice. He didn't know what to say, so he just ate instead.

It didn’t take long for them to eat, considering that they only had sandwiches and juice. But that didn’t stop them from having a good time. They were laying hand in hand, looking up at the clouds passing by. “It’s amazing that I have someone else to share this spot with.” Josh turned his head towards Tyler as he spoke. “I liked coming here with Zack, but,” Tyler also turned his head, he was now facing Josh “I feel like coming here is more special with you.” Josh let go of Tyler’s hand and moved in closer to Tyler so that they were cuddling. 

They stayed like that until the sun started to go down and the sky was a mixture of pink and purple. Tyler got up and Josh helped him pack everything up. Josh held Brownie in one hand and Tyler’s hand in the other. They walked slowly, not wanting to rush anything. So by the time they got out to the opening, there were starts in the sky. “I haven’t seen these stars so clear in forever.” Josh was smiling to himself looking up at them.

The walk to the car was bittersweet for Josh, he wanted to go home but he wanted to stay a little longer. “I want to see my family.” Josh didn’t mean to blurt it out but he couldn’t just be right there and not see them. Tyler was about to unlock the car when he stopped to take a look at the pink-hair man. “Okay. Well, let’s get in the car first.” Josh nodded and he got into the passenger seat, buckling up, looking at Tyler. “Where to they live?” Tyler also buckled up and looked at Josh. “They.. They live a few streets from here.” He played with Brownie’s ears. “What?” Tyler looked confused. “They live a few streets from here.” He gave Tyler the directions “That’s funny, i use to ride my bike around there all the time.” He put the car into drive and drove to Josh’s parent’s house.

He stopped the car in front of the house and Josh just stared at it. “Are you going to go?” This broke Josh’s train of thought. “Come with me?” Tyler looked hesitant at first but then he saw the look of fear and panic on Josh’s face, so he agreed. They got out of the car and walked up to the house. Josh’s heart was pounding in his ears as he rang the doorbell. He heard a voice from inside saying “I got it!” 

Josh saw the door open it. It was his little sister Abigail. “Hey Abby.” He smiled at his younger sibling who stared at him like she just saw a ghost. “Josh?” He heard a pan dropping in the background and the next thing he knew he was being hugged by someone, it didn’t take long to figure out who it was. “Hey mom.” He heard her crying which made him start crying also. He saw his family gather around the door to see what was going on. His mom stopped hugging him and told everyone to back away. His father walked up to him, Josh went to go put out his hand, but instead he was pulled into a hug. “Why don’t you and your friend come on in.”

Josh guided Tyler into the house and they sat on the couch in the living room. Tyler was calm and collected, Josh on the other hand was a complete mess, his legs were shaking and he was biting on his nails. “Josh, you need to calm down.” Josh shook his head “You don’t understand how long it’s been since i’ve seen my family. The last time i saw them i was still with Mark, and I think i was on a ton of blow.” He gripped his hair and pulled slightly. Tyler grabbed his hands and held them in his tightly, they looked into each other’s eyes “You’ll be okay.” Josh smiled and Tyler let go of his hands. Josh’s mom came in holding two cups of coffee, he handed Josh his and gave Tyler the other one. “We have creamer and sugar right here,” she pointed to a little bowl “I don’t know how you two like it, otherwise i would have made it.” Tyler took it gratefully “Thank you Mrs. Dun.” She smiled back “You’re welcome. If you don’t mind me asking, I don’t think I ever got your name.” Tyler blushed in embarrassment. “Pardon me, where are my manners my na-” Josh cut in “I should be the one to introduce you to everyone.” Tyler just gave his a side look. Everyone started gathering in the living room again, just wanting to be around the member of the family that was gone for so long.

Once everyone was settled, Josh started talking. “Okay, so that is Abigail, Ashley, Jordan, my dad and my mom." He pointed to each one of them. "Everyone this is Tyler Joseph," Tyler gave a small wave and smile. Tyler went to go speak but he was cut off by Josh again. "He's my boyfriend." That shocked Tyler, he wasn't expecting Josh to introduce him as his boyfriend, but as a friend or roommate instead. His mom clapped her hands together and went over to Tyler to give him a hug. "Welcome to the family Tyler."

He wasn't sure how it happened, but they ended up being convinced by Josh's mom to stay the night. "Oh you must be so tired from that long drive." And that turned into staying for dinner and then staying the night in Josh's old room. "We still have some of your old clothes. It looks like you should still fit them, it looks like you've lost some weight though." Josh pulled on his shirt slightly "I didn't even notice." Tyler felt awkward, knowing the reason why he looked so skinny. He was just grateful that his mom didn't see Josh when he first started living with him. "Okay, well, I'll leave you two to get settled in. Dinner will be done shortly." She went to go leave the room when she turned around to give Josh a look of relief "I'm glad that you found someone who makes you happy, Josh." She flashed her smile to Tyler, and he couldn't help but see Josh in that smile, he definitely gets it from his mom.

It wasn't long until someone else was coming in to bother Josh. This time sit was his younger brother Jordan. "Hey Josh." Josh gave him a hug as soon as he walked through the door. "You dyed your hair again, it looks nice." Josh ran a hand through it and smiled "Tyler helped me, he picked out the color and then dyed it for me." Jordan looked at Tyler "Hey, are you related to Madison Joseph?" Tyler nodded his head "Yeah that's my younger sister." Jordan seemed excited "That's so cool, she's told me about you before. And how you told her about your new boyfriend, but she never mentioned my brother. That's so cool." Tyler rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little "She has a big mouth. I also told her that I would introduce him to my family when they got back from vacation." After a few more exchanges of words, Jordan left the room. 

The door was closed and Josh walked over to Tyler, resting his head on his boyfriend chest. "Hey baby boy, how are you doing?" He just buried his face and mumbled something "I can't hear you." He lifted his head and stuck out his lip a little "I'm tired." Tyler kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "I know, but we can go to bed as soon as you're done with dinner." He smiled and kissed Tyler's shoulder. There was knock on the door and a female's voice "Josh, Tyler, mom said dinner is ready." Josh walked over to the door and opened it "Okay Ashley, we are coming down now." Tyler walked out of the room and placed his arm on Josh's lower back.

Josh sat down next to his father and next to Tyler. In his mind he was laughing at the fact that he calls Tyler daddy. Tyler caught him laughing and hit their knees together giving him a look that was of being questioned. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something funny." Tyler gently massaged Josh's knee, giving a soft smile. His mother came in not long after, serving everyone dinner. "Sorry Tyler if you don't like tonight's dinner, it's just, we obviously weren't expecting guest." Tyler shook his head "It's not concern, it looks and smells amazing." She flashed him her smile that kept reminding him of Josh.

When everything was served, they went into eating. Josh missed having his mother's home cooked meals. Tyler seemed to enjoy his meal also. They made small talk, mostly his parents asking the kids how school was going, the only one other than Josh that was graduated from high school was Ashley, she was in college. He forgot how much his family has grown. It's like he didn't even know them anymore. But the truth of it is that he didn't know them anymore. He's been so distant for so long that they were like strangers in a way.

"Josh, tell us about you met Tyler." He looked up in a panic, he wasn't expecting his father to ask that question, he would have rather not answered it, but everyone was leaning it, interested how the two of them met. "In all due respect, the story of how Josh and I met is kind of on the private side. I don't think Josh would feel totally comfortable talking about it in front of everyone." His mom's face looked like she already took a guess and was just happy Tyler was the one who took Josh in. She silently thanked Tyler and Tyler silently said you're welcome. 

After dinner, Josh's father washed all the dishes and everyone went their separate ways. Josh went to his room with Tyler, exhausted from the days events, glad that he could finally just slip back into his little space. He laid down in bed and Tyler got in next to him. "You did great today." Josh smiled and got closer to Tyler "I don't have brownie with me. She's all alone in the car." Tyler got up and grinned at Josh "Do you want me to go get her?" Josh raised his eyebrows, excited "Could you please?!" He realized he was raising his voice, so he lowered it "Please daddy, he crawled on the bed towards Tyler, giving a puppy dog look "Daddy I really want brownie." Tyler kissed Josh "Okay, I'll go get her, I'll be right back."

Tyler went to the car to go grab Brownie, he wrapped it in a little blanket he kept in the car so no one would ask questions. When he was about to reach Josh's room he heard Josh's mom call his name. Confused, he walked over to her, holding the blanket by his side some. "Sorry to catch you off guard, it's just since Josh isn't around I can finally ask this question." He nodded his head, a gesture she took as to continue to talk.   
"As you can tell Josh is my first child, he's my first baby, so he will always be a big concern for me. I know you're not a parent and don't understand, but obviously I love my other children, he just my first baby." Her eyes started getting misty "I'm not sure if he told you about Mark, but that is his ex," Tyler wanted to laugh, of course he knew about that douche "I never liked him, even when he was coming around as just his friend. So when they started dating it was a concern for me. I thought there was something going on behind close doors. Josh stopped talking to us, we tried to get him to talk to us and he would get angry. Mark, would get angry." Her fist clenched up and then she released them "So, I'm glad that he found you. I can tell you're a good kid. Your younger siblings are all lovely, so I can tell that you are. Your mother and father are such good people. As to my question, can I know how you two met?" Tyler gulped. "I will be honest with you, I met him at a club.." he continued to tell the story and he could see the pure pain and terror on her face. She placed a hand on top of his shoulder "Thank you so much Tyler, I'm so glad that you found him and took care of my baby." He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled "I would do anything for your son."

Tyler walked back to the room and closed the door behind him "Look at what daddy has!" he pulled the stuffie out of the blanket. Josh jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed "Best daddy ever." He grabbed Brownie from Tyler and went back into the bed to cuddle up. "Hey, what do you say?" He gave a confused look but then realized "Thank you daddy." He got back up and gave his daddy a kiss. "We need to set up some rules for you." That peaked Josh's interest. "Rules?" Tyler nodded slowly. "Yep. Rules. And punishments if you break them. Nothing physical, yet." Josh got closer to Tyler, obviously liking what he was hearing. "You would really do that?" Tyler looked at Josh "Of course. Considering that's a part of daddy and little relationships." Josh hugged Tyler tightly "You're the best daddy ever. You really do care." Tyler hugged him back. "Of course I care. Now, lets get ready for bed, because I don't know about you, but daddy is tired." Tyler turned off the light and got into bed next to Josh. The little instantly cuddled up into his daddy. "Goodnight daddy." Tyler kissed Josh "Goodnight baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a message from my friend saying that she was scared and needed to pick up.   
> So I go to pick her up and the story she tells me is that she went over someones house and they were doing a bunch of drugs and she got scared and she couldn't call her mom to go pick her up.  
> So I brought her back to my house to stay the night, but there wasn't enough gas in the car to bring her to her house, so I was literally stressing to get her a ride and yeah.  
> Literally a mess.   
> Anyways, as always.   
> Thank you all so much for following the story.   
> I love reading your comments. They give me life!!   
> ALSO WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 KUDOS  
> ITS AMAZING  
> AHH YOU'RE ALL AMAZING  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH  
> STAY AWESOME FRENS! |-/


	12. Rules n Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not updating in a while.   
> I've been going through a really tough patch in my life.  
> It's been difficult having to get out of bed each morning and having to be a productive member of society, so never mind writing this story.  
> This chapter is something that i just tried to squeeze out so that you guys didn't think i disappeared.  
> I'm still here, it's just that I don't want to be here right now, but i know i got to keep trugging along, no matter how much it sucks.  
> Enjoy reading.  
> I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best.  
> -Jo

Tyler and Josh stayed at Josh's parents until 12. At that point they just wanted to be in their own home. Even though Josh loved his family and missed them a lot, he missed being alone with just his daddy. "I'll make sure I'll keep in contact more."  
"Yes mom I'm safe."  
"No mom, Tyler doesn't do anything bad."  
"Yes mom, I'll tell you if he breaks my heart."  
"No mom, I'm a lot happier now."  
"Yes mom, I love you and dad and everyone else."  
She gave him a big kiss and hug before he left, she also gave Tyler a firm hug, again thanking him for taking care of her baby. "Like I said last night. I would do anything for Josh." And something deep inside her believed him. Believed that he was what Josh needed, and that feeling of belief couldn't be any more right. Tyler would take care of Josh.

They got in the car and Josh just cuddled with Brownie, not really talking, just zoning in and out on the surroundings that passed by him. "You okay? You haven't talked much to me today." Josh looked at Tyler "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff." Tyler hummed and held Josh's hand "Don't over think too much, okay Joshie? When we get back, do you want a bubble bath?" He nodded his head and a smile brightened up his face "Yes please!" Tyler laughed and squeezed Josh's hand "There's my baby boy." He couldn't help but blush. He was daddy's baby boy, and he was glad to be.

They got home and Josh was the first one out of the car and he was bouncing at the door. Tyler got out and walked up next to him "What's wrong?" He turned to face Tyler and it looked like he was in pain "Daddy, I gotta go pee!" he was whispering harshly. Tyler quickly unlocked the door and Josh ran to the bathroom to use it. There was a soft knock on the door "You good Joshie?" He hummed out in relief. When he was done he opened the door "Bath time?" Tyler smiled "Bath time."

"Daddy." Josh poked Tyler's arm "Yeah baby boy?" He blushed a shade of red and played with the bubbles "Join me." he started mumbling "What was that?" he lot out a big breath of air "Join me. There is plenty of room for the both of us." Tyler thought for a moment and held Josh's hand "Are you sure Joshie?" He nodded. Of course he was sure. Why else would he ask. With that Tyler started stripping off his clothing. Josh tried not to watch, he swears he tried to look away, but the sight of Tyler was memorizing. He didn't know he was full on staring until Tyler cleared his throat with a small smirk present on his face. Pure embarrassment was all he felt and he quickly looked away. He felt the water moving around him and that's when he knew Tyler was in the bath. He looked at Tyler shyly "Sorry." Tyler shrugged it off "There is no reason you should be apologizing." There was a moment of silence between them before Tyler broke it "Do you want daddy to play with your hair?" He nodded excitedly.

They got out and Tyler got dressed right away while Josh decided to linger in a towel. “You should probably get dressed.” Josh gave his boyfriend a look of disgust “Why?” He laid on the bed, wrapped in his towel still. “Because, people wear clothes.” He just shrugged at Tyler’s statement “I don’t wanna.” He heard Tyler sigh some “Oh Joshie, I really need to set some rules up for you.” Tyler sat next to Josh on the bed. “You want me to help you pick out clothes?” That made Josh roll out of the bed “Yes.”

Once dressed, Josh and Tyler sat in the living room. “Okay. Rules.” Tyler had a pen and notebook in his hands. He started writing a few things down that Josh couldn’t see, which annoyed Josh. “Come on, let me see.” He tried to grab at the pen and notebook but Tyler shooed away his hands. “So unfair.” He started pouting “You’ll see them in a few minutes. Give me a moment to finish writing them all down.” Josh just started rolling on the couch “Unfair.” Tyler just poked Josh’s nose with the pen and Josh stuck his tongue out. 

When Tyler announced he was done with the list, Josh took no hesitation in grabbing it and reading it.  
1\. Brush hair  
2\. Brush Teeth  
3\. Daily shower/bath  
4\. Ask daddy for permission to do ‘grown up’ things  
5\. Daddy’s word is final  
6\. No talking back to daddy  
7\. Bedtime is 10:30 pm  
8\. Address me by daddy, unless in public, use actual name  
9\. Tell daddy if anything makes you uncomfortable.  
10\. Be kind to yourself  
11\. Eat at least two meals a day  
12\. Ask permission before eating sweets/desserts  
13\. Goodnight kisses are a must  
14\. Remember that i care about you alot, and i am here for you  
15\. Daddy is to help pick out your clothes  
16\. No swearing

He held the paper close to him and nodded. “I like number 13.” He smiled and Tyler and Tyler smiled back at Josh. “Punishments will include standing in the corner, having Brownie and future stuffies taken away, being sent to your room, and no sweets until i say. Rewards will be sweets, stuffies, stickers and loads of kisses.” Josh nodded slowly “I like the sound of that.” Tyler grinned and held Josh’s hands “Good.”

Tyler got a phone call which ended with him smiling and picking some stuff off the ground. “Mmm, what’s going on?” Josh was walking around Tyler, watching the man clean up the place. “A few of my friends who have been on the road is in town and they are coming over.” Josh nodded his head “Okie dokie.” Josh started helping Tyler picking up and putting things away in their respectful places. When they were done Tyler gave Josh a big kiss.

“You haven’t changed a single bit.”  
“Well look at you! You changed everything, look at that blue hair.”   
“Pfft, have you seen Patrick, the weight loss is amazing. A new person.”  
“I’m right here you know. I can HEAR you.”   
“Oh Patrick, you know Hayley and I love you.”   
Josh stood awkwardly off to the side while Tyler reunited with his friends. As soon as he answered the door they were talking. So Josh wasn’t introduced right away. 

“This is Josh. My boyfriend.” Tyler put his arm around Josh’s waist and pulled him in close. “Boyfriend? I thought you we-” Hayley elbowed Patrick’s side before he could finish his sentence. He rubbed at it and then apologized quietly to Tyler. “It’s nice to meet you Josh!” Hayley gave Josh a big hug. For someone her size, she was strong and gave tight hugs.

Hayley and Patrick stayed for a while. And all they did was talk to Tyler, barely to Josh, which in slightly annoyed Josh, even though he understood. But he didn’t know if it was the fact that he was annoyed at them not talking to him or at the fact that Tyler seemed to be hiding something from him and his friends were going along right with it. Either one it may be, he was annoyed and their voices seemed to just annoy him more.

“Remember when….”  
“Oh my, yeah! Or how about that other time….”   
“That was the best!”  
“No no, the best was when….”   
“That was actually the worst…”  
“Speaking of worst how is…”

Josh couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and left to the bedroom. Tyler was shocked and gave stunned look when he heard the door slightly slam. Hayley and Patrick gave him awkward looks. “He was complaining about a headache earlier.” Hayley awkwardly folded her hands together “Yeah, Patrick and I can get going if you want. It’s getting pretty late anyways. Tell Josh I said I hope he feels better.” Tyler nodded his head “Will do.” He helped them with their things and walked them to the car. Once they drove away, he went back into the house and straight to the room.

“That wasn’t polite of you.” Tyler crossed his arms and stared at Josh. “No, what isn’t polite is you not telling me why Patrick looked so surprised that you have a boyfriend.” The look on Josh’s face screamed hurt. “It looked like he was expecting you to be dating someone different.” Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, Josh just let out a sarcastic laugh “What? At a lost of words?” Tyler closed his mouth and then swallowed his saliva which seemed to thick in his mouth. “No, you deserve to know.” 

Tyler sat them down so that they were face to face, he took a deep breath. 

“It was back when i was in high school. I was dating this, girl, Jenna. I started dating her freshman year up until last year. So for a while. But if I’m being honest with you and with myself, i never truly loved her, even though i proposed to her. I always felt like something was off, like our relationship wasn’t really, well, real. And that’s because i realized I was gay. So we broke up and called off everything. Everyone seemed so disappointed, but my family understood. Her’s, not so much.” Tyler was playing with Josh’s hands. “I didn’t want to tell you because, I dunno, I thought you would think differently of me.” Josh instantly felt bad and hugged Tyler tightly. 

“I’ll never think differently of you Ty, I promise you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for the Kudos and comments.  
> Thank you all very much,  
> As always  
> Stay Awesome Frens,  
> But most of all,  
> Please Stay Alive, for me.  
> |-/  
> -Jo


	13. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys!  
> A new chapter, yay!  
> I've been busy because I'm going to something called SkillsUSA and I'm going to be competing this friday!  
> I hope you have all been okay  
> I've been good.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> -Jo

4 months later

Josh was annoyed, beyond annoyed, so annoyed that he felt like he was steaming. Tyler wasn’t home yet, and he said that he would be home 3 hours ago. He had a call from work saying that he was needed at the store, so that meant he couldn’t spend time with Josh, like he normally did. Usually this wouldn’t bother Josh as much, but he is so far into little space that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do, cry. But he was angry crying, which made him cry more until he found his way to Tyler’s room and on Tyler’s side of the bed where eventually fell asleep. 

It wasn’t long after until Tyler got home. Exhausted, he set boxes filled with t-shirts down in the living room, he was just glad to be home with his baby boy. “Joshie! I’m home!” He kicked off his shoes, waiting for Josh. When he saw that Josh wasn’t by his side in a matter of seconds, like he usually is, Tyler went searching the house. 

Tyler already knew where to check. His room. And there was Josh, curled up on Tyler’s side of the bed. He walked over and softly shook Josh. “Joshie. I’m home.” Josh opened his eyes, glared and turned his back to Tyler. Tyler just stared at Josh and softly touched him “Hey, what’s wrong?” Josh moved away from the touch “Don’t touch me Tyler.” He snapped Tyler’s name. “Josh.” Josh looked over his shoulder and glared at Tyler “What?!” He started raising his voice, he wasn’t crying anymore, and now, he was just full on being a brat, he got over the fact that Tyler was late, now he just didn’t want to be bothered. “Don’t yell at me J.” Josh just laughed bitterly “Fuck off Tyler.” Now Tyler started getting a bit annoyed. “Don’t swear at me.” He warning. This just amped Josh more, so he slid away from Tyler some “Fuck. Off. Tyler.” Tyler stood up “Stop swearing at me Josh.” Josh knew he should stop, but he couldn’t, being as far into little space as he was, he couldn’t think like an adult. “Go fuck yourself.” Tyler shook his head and stood straight “Get over here.” Josh could tell that he was about to get his first punishment, so he shook his head, scared a little “Now, Joshua.” He ducked his head and dragged his feet over to Tyler. “Look at me.” Josh lifted his head until his mocha eyes met Tyler’s. “You’re being a brat, and being very rude.” Josh put his head back down “Head. Up. Now.” He lifted his head again “You are to spend 10 minutes kneeling in the corner. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you. If i do, I’ll add an extra two minutes. Understand?” Josh nodded his head “I can’t hear you.” Josh swallowed his saliva “Yes, I understand.” Tyler walked him to the corner where he would be kneeling. “Good. The time starts now.”

Josh felt stupid. He knew that he shouldn’t have swore at Tyler, but he couldn’t help it. He was so annoyed, and now he was paying for his crime.

10 minutes never felt longer in his life. His knees and legs started to ache from the position he was kneeling in. He was sure to make sure that he wouldn’t be getting a punishment any time soon. They weren’t fun and they made him feel like the biggest idiot in the whole world. So when Tyler told him he could get up, he got up as fast as his sleeping legs would let him and ran to Tyler, giving him the biggest hug, again crying. “I’m so sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to swear at you. I won’t do it again. Please don’t be mad at me.” His legs started giving out again because of them still having no feeling. “Joshie, I’m not mad at you. The only reason why I punished you is because you wouldn’t listen. And you broke, like, three rules.” Josh nodded. Tyler wiped away Josh’s tears, and picked him up so that he can place them on the bed.

“Come cuddle Daddy.” Tyler held his arms opened and Josh gratefully went into them, resting his head on Tyler’s chest, just happy to feel the warmth from his daddy’s body. Josh loved cuddling Tyler, he loved everything about it. The warmth, the way their bodies fit like one, the scent of Tyler and.. Josh bolted up, earning a confused look from Tyler. “What’s wrong Joshie?” Josh just turned to Tyler, tears already pooling in his eyes. Josh just gave him a little blank stare, his mouth a little opened. “Josh. Talk to me.” Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand “Ty…” Josh blinked quickly, tears falling “What Josh?” Josh rubbed his eyes. “I.. Tyler. I love you.” Tyler instantly hugged Josh tightly. “I love you too Joshua.” Tyler rubbed Josh’s back “Why are you crying baby boy?” Josh sniffled a little “Because that scares me. The last time I loved someone, I got hurt by them. Please don’t hurt me.” Tyler hugged tighter “I won’t leave you baby boy.” 

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging on the bed. Then it turned into more.

Josh sat on Tyler as they were making-out. Finger softly running across each other’s bodies. Eventually they both got down to their boxers. But this time when Tyler tugged on Josh’s boxers, Josh didn’t tell him no. Josh ended up taking off Tyler’s boxers too.

Tyler turned their bodies over so that Josh was beneath him. Tyler was kissing Josh all over. It started with his neck, leaving a few hickies that are very visible. Then he started to kiss down Josh’s chest, stopping at his nipples to gently suck on them. This made Josh moan and his hips buck up, precum already coming out of the tip. This made Tyler smirk, and he continued to play with his nipples, earning soft moans from Josh. Tyler started kissing down his torso more, paying extra attention on Josh’s hipbones, licking them and leaving small hickies. Tyler stopped at Josh cock. “Are you sure Josh?” Josh nodded his head “I can’t hear you Joshie.” Josh’s eyes met Tyler’s “Yes sir.” That all it took for Tyler to wrap his mouth around the head, sucking softly, teasing Josh. He wasn’t the best at it, but he knew the basics of what to do. Josh was painfully hard, and Tyler teasing him wasn’t helping. “F-fuc…” Tyler stopped and looked up at Josh “What was that?” Josh shook his head “N-nothing.. I promise.” Tyler put his middle and ring fingers to Josh’s mouth “Suck on them.” Josh opened his mouth and slicked Tyler’s fingers up. He took his fingers out of Josh’s mouth, leaving a little trail of spit coming down his chin. “I don’t have any lube, but this should be good. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable. Okay?” Josh nodded again “Yes sir.” Tyler circled his middle finger around the entrance. “I’m about to enter. You okay? You ready?” Josh looked up “I’m ready. I’m good.” Tyler pushed his finger into Josh, opening him up, taking his time to make sure he doesn’t hurt him. When he felt like Josh was ready he would push in another finger until Tyler could fit four finger into Josh with no problems. He took his fingers out and lined his cock up with Josh’s, now opened up hole. “You ready?” Josh nodded his head “Of course, sir.” Tyler slowly pushed himself into Josh until he was all the way in. Josh was breathless, trying to catch a fresh breath of air, but the first time, in a long time, he felt pleasure instead of pain. Tyler pulled out and pushed back in, speeding up his speed with each thrust. Josh was maining, he started out quiet but he got louder the more Tyler thrust into him. Tyler was moaning also. Josh gripped onto Tyler, digging his fingertips into Tyler’s back. “Josh, I’m about to cum..” Josh nodded his head, knowing what tyler was asking without saying it. It only took a few more thrust and Tyler was spilling into Josh. Not long after, Josh was cumming too.

Tyler pulled out of Josh, resting his forehead onto Josh’s sweaty one, smiling. He started giving Josh kisses all over his face. “You did so good baby, so good for daddy.” Josh smiled and nodded, enjoying the kisses. “Do you want Brownie? We can get you a juice too.” Josh nodded again. Tyler quickly went to the kitchen, still naked, grabbing Josh a juice box and himself a water. He went into the spare room to grab brownie. He went back to his room and handed Josh first his stuffie then his juice. Josh sipped on his juice a little then placed it on the side table. “Daddy, cuddles please.” Tyler pulled Josh in close to him, tangling their bodies together. 

“I love you daddy.”  
“I love you too Joshie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could talk more, I miss you guys so much.  
> Stay Awesome Frens |-/   
> -Jo


	14. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter for the story. So I'm sorry to disappoint. But don't ya worry.   
> -Jo

Okay. So let me give a rundown of what basically happened.   
Last year I moved. I already explained that in the other chapters. But I was also in the middle of trying to finish up school so I could graduate.   
In my old house I had a lot more privacy than I do at this house. So with that being said, the first year of living here I was constantly being bothered by people. So I never found the time to write. And didn't have the quiet place to do so.  
But now that it's been a year, things have calmed down. I no longer am bothered constantly by people. And I have learned to be around people while still being able to write stories.  
Also, I wasn't really in a good headspace. So writing was draining to me. Which, kind of sounds stupid, but I was putting so much time and effort into this. And then I just abandoned it for a little while to clear my head. But after a year, I can officially say that I am back in the game go write more.   
While I still am a busy bee with more school stuff, I will make time just for you guys to read. And I am deeply sorry that it took me over a year to figure shit out and sort everything.   
There is 13 chapters to this story, and I'm not sure exactly how I am going to wrap this up. But I don't think I expect it to end any time soon.  
That being said, I am coming out with more stories. I've been getting back into writing by doing a series of short stories. But those won't be shared.  
Again. I am truly sorry for taking a year off. But it had to be done to better myself. And it has given me time to come up with more creative ideas for this story.  
Thank you all for reading, and all the kudos, and all the comments. They mean a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. I'll be back at it again.  
> Stay alive, Frens <3  
> -Jo

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys that it was a pretty heavy read, but don't worry, it does get happier! Remember to leave a comment and feedback on what you think so far!  
> -Jo


End file.
